Wish Number Three
by Invalid String
Summary: Time Travel fic. Team 7 is given a second chance to pursue and defeat Obito, but with a twist, because you should never make a deal with a genie.
1. Arc 1 - Suspicions

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to replace Red Sands: Hane's Choice with Wish Number Three because I didn't really know where Red Sands was going. This is my first Time Travel fic, so please, no flames. I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review! A helpful hint:  
Sakura's Inner: **Underlined

**Sakura talking to her Inner: Bold**

* * *

~Chapter 1 – Death~

Sakura's POV:

I felt hot tears roll down my face.

"Why!" I screamed at the sky. Everyone I loved was dead. And I was dying. My lover was the first to die. His death was fresh in my mind as if it had happened a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura! Stay back!" the raven-haired man with crimson eyes commanded. The man in front of us stood, his white mask gleaming in the early morning light. You could clearly see one sharingan eye and one rinnegan eye. His laugh cut through us like a knife._

"_You think you can beat__** me**__? My my, you __**are **__foolish." he had said. I then filled my hand with chakra and was about to run at him when my lover turned to me._

"_Sakura, no. He is baiting you." He had said._

"_Impatient, aren't we." Teased the man. _

"_Sasuke," I retorted, "you can't beat him alone." Sasuke dipped his head._

"_I owe you my life. Let me fight him." He pleaded softly. Reluctantly, I let him go. My ninja instincts were screaming at me, telling me to say no, but I said yes._

"_Sakura!__" my inner yelled. "__He will die for sure!__" I agreed. But in this game of life, I was merely a spectator. There was nothing I could do. Sasuke advanced quickly, unsheathing his katana and activating his Mangekyou. As Sasuke swung, the man simply flickered and the sword passed through him._

"_Tsk, tsk." He scolded, smirking. "Like __**that**__ will work." But a clone of Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked him in the lower back. He went flying, but disappeared mid-air. Sasuke inspected the area with his sharingan. _

"_Come out and fight like a man, Obito!" he yelled. He felt hot breath down his neck._

"_Spoke too soon, Sasu-gay." He teased. Sasuke turned slowly to face Obito._

"_Amaterasu." He whispered as the black flames caught Obito's sharingan eye._

"_FUCK__!" he screamed. A look of pure fury and rage crossed the untouched side of his face. "That's it!" He yelled, taking a long pole out of his cloak. He held it straight out as Sasuke. "You little __fuck__! You're going to get it! BANSH__Ō__ TEN'IN!__"__ Sasuke was pulled towards the pole._

"_Sasuke! I cried, as he was impaled inches away from his heart. Obito cackled evilly and disappeared. I ran up to Sasuke and started to heal him._

"_No, Sakura." He said weakly. He coughed up a bit of blood. "It's no use. I'm going to die." Tears ran down my face._

"_No! I will heal you!" I yelled. He grabbed my hand and coughed up more blood._

"_No." he said more firmly. "I'm glad I died for you, Sakura. I love you." His eyes closed for the last time and his breathing ceased. He was dead._

_End Flashback_

Next was Naruto, who's Kyūbi was extracted the very next day by Obito. I couldn't save him either. I felt so weak compared to everybody else. The poison inside my body spread to all of my chakra points, shutting them down one by one. I only had one left.

"Goodbye, cruel world." I said bitterly. "I just wish I had one more chance." My vision then faded to black. The entire Konoha 11 was dead.

Up There

"… _I just wish I had one more chance."_ A woman with long, silvery-white hair stood in front of the crescent moon shaped mirror. She turned to a snow white tiger and said,

"That was wish number three."

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I am in need of a beta reader, so if you could PM me if you are interested, I would be grateful. Read and review, please!  
Arigatou,**

**Miho-chan **


	2. The Silver Necklace

**A/N: I still need a beta reader! And please review! Thank you to all my lovely readers! Thanks Andy Kautiltz, Nuria Sato, Hearts Grow, and Anonymous!**

**Sakura's Inner: **Underlined

**Sakura talking to inner: Bold**

* * *

~Chapter 2 – The Silver Necklace~

Sakura's Pov:

My body felt like it weighed a million tons, and let me tell you. That's not a fun feeling. I distinctly remember closing my eyes and dying, but I felt rejuvenated. Maybe a little sore, but I felt like I could open my eyes. So you probably guessed what I did. I opened my eyes. I felt small. The apartment was tiny and the sunlight filtered through the window. Wait. This was my apartment when I was a genin. It was destroyed in the fight with Pein, so why was I in it? I slowly sat up and looked at my outfit. It was my old pajamas, a small pale pink nightdress. My mouth opened wide. My small body with lacking the curves I had when I was 20. That could only mean one thing. I was 12 again. I screamed, but no one would hear me. I rubbed my eyes, pinched myself, doused my head in cold water, but I was still 12. I slowly evened my breathing and felt around for my necklace. Instead of feeling the flower shaped pendant, it was a circle. I quickly looked in the mirror. It was a black circle with a silver crescent moon on it. On the back, it had a number engraved into it. 3.

"What is going on?" My inner asked.

"**I have no idea, inner.**" I answered honestly.

"Well, it's time to go to the academy and meet your team." Inner said. I felt a tear slip down my face. I was crying again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. But that was because I got to see Sasuke again. His death still weighed heavily on my mind. I wiped the tear away and decided to wear a black kimono with one long sleeve, fishnet tights, and black ninja shoes. I know it was something older Sakura would wear, but I liked it better. I then headed out to the academy where I would see my precious Sasuke-kun again. And Naruto. And everyone who died. I ran the rest of the way.

Naruto's Pov:

"Raaamen!" I moaned. My stomach was grumbling as my shoulder started to ache. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my clean apartment. But instead, I saw my old apartment littered with empty instant ramen cups. What the hell? Why was I 12 again? Was this a dream? I slowly sat up as my shoulder began to throb.

"Agh!" I gasped as my hand flew to the bone. It felt like I broke it. I slowly felt around. It wasn't broken. I massaged it for a bit, then decided to test some of my chakra. I slowly let blue chakra fill my hand as I held it over the shoulder. Slowly the throbbing died down. So even though I was in my 12 year old body, I could still use my chakra like I could when I died. My heart began to hurt. That's right. I died. I may not be very smart, but over the years I learned some knew things. But anyway, it was time to get some ramen. After eating, I went back into my room to see a black chain necklace with an orange eye pendant. What was that? I put it on. I only did that because it was orange, my favorite color. On the back there was a number 3, which really confused me. My thoughts then turned to Hinata. What would happen to her? The strong girl I knew in my 20's would be replaced with a shy girl who would faint if she saw me. I shuddered. I would have to break her out of that habit. Oh joy. I the walked out of the apartment, ignoring the snide comments made by the village people, and went to the academy.

Sasuke's Pov:

My eyes flew open. I was gasping for air and my chest was burning. I sat up quickly and looked at my surroundings. It was my old apartment. I hadn't been there since I left for Orochi-pedo. I stood up and stretched, but the pain in my chest had become so unbearable that I had to sit down. I filled my palm with chakra and placed it over my chest. It felt immediately better, but it was still uncomfortable. I ignored the pain and took a shower. All the while, my mind was turning with possibilities. Why was I still alive? I was positive that I had died. For Sakura. My heart ached. What if she was still the annoying fangirl? I don't know if I could survive if she didn't know that I loved her. I couldn't possibly change my personality if I was 12, it would bring too much attention to me. I wrapped a towel around my midsection and walked back to my room. Lying on my bed was a thick black leather necklace with a red bat on it. Funny. It wasn't there before. I looked at the back and noticed a white 3 engraved on the cool stone. I shrugged and put it on and headed out the door. Time to meet my team. Again.


	3. Team 7

**A/N: Because I'm just a nice person, I'm going to update again :). I still need a beta reader! Just PM me about it! I would really appreciate it. Remember, read and review! Oh, this is mostly as Sakura-centric story, so most of the chapters include a Sakura Pov in them. Happy birthday, Naruto!**

* * *

~Chapter 3 – Team 7~

Sakura's Pov:

The closer I got to the academy, the more scared I got. But a familiar shrill voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oi! Billboard Brow!" A blonde girl came running up behind me.

"Love you too, Ino-pig." I said sarcastically. Ino looked me up and down like she was going to buy me.

"What's with the new outfit." She finally asked after a few moments of silence. I mentally froze.

"Shoot! She noticed!" Inner cried. I racked my brain, thinking of an excuse. Luckily, one came to me quickly.

"It's for Sasuke-kun." Hey. I couldn't act completely out of character, now could I. Ino rolled her eyes and started to walk forward. I followed close behind.

"He's mine." Ino simply stated. It was a plain statement, yet it was filled with viciousness and venom. I then walked in the classroom, whereas Ino launched herself at 'My sweet Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke's Pov:

"It's for Sasuke-kun." I heard my beautiful Sakura say. My entire body deflated. So Sakura is still a weak fangirl. I was disappointed, but I kept my cool Uchiha demeanor. I saw a blur of blonde as I felt hands latch on to my arm and I almost went deaf.

"Sasuke-kun! Marry me!" the she-witch Ino cried. I inwardly sighed and shook her off. Sakura, who was wearing a new outfit, came up behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around as Sakura said,

"Hey, Naruto. Could you please move?" I was shocked at Sakura's nicer behavior. Maybe she was the old Sakura. She sat down as Ino and a few other girls shrieked,

"Why do you get to sit next to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura ignored them and turned to me.

"Thank you for giving me your life, Sasuke-kun." She whispered. My heart sped up. This was the Sakura I knew. She then turned to Naruto and said something else, but I was too happy to notice.

Sakura's Pov:

After saying to Sasuke what I needed to say, I turned to Naruto and said,

"Naruto-kun." Naruto then turned and hugged the living daylights out of me.

"So you are from the future too!" He whispered fiercely. I smiled and hugged him back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino shudder, but I ignored it.

"Yes. So is Sasuke." I said.

"Alright students!" Iruka-sensei boomed as he appeared in the middle of the room. "Ino, sit down and stop bothering Sasuke." Ino's face turned red, but she turned to sit down next to Shikamaru, who was asleep.

"Today you are getting your genin teams and sensei's!" he cried. He then read off a list of teams and names. Then, he came to mine.

"Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka yelled.

"NO FAIR!" Ino jumped up and yelled. "SASUKE-KUN IS MINE, NOT BILLBOARD BROW'S!" Iruka glared at Ino.

"Ino! Shut up!" He snarled. After he had read off the lists of teams, the senseis had come around to pick up the teams. Only Team 7 was left.

"That motherfucker, Kakashi." Sasuke sighed. "He'll always be late, wont he." Naruto and I nodded. Suddenly, I launched myself at the boys and hugged them.

"I love you guys!"


	4. Kakashi's Bell Test

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! That makes me happy! And a happy author uploads new chapters faster!**

~Chapter 4 – Kakashi's Bell Test~

Sasuke's Pov:  
This time, Naruto didn't prank Kakashi-sensei. I was almost glad he didn't, but it was pretty funny the first time.

"Damn that Kakashi! Where is he!" Naruto cried angrily, pacing around the room.

"Dobe, calm down." I said, adjusting myself. Sakura was asleep on my shoulder. "We have two minutes left." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the door, but he sat down. Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar silver-haired man came in.

"Yo!" he said. Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger at him.

"YOU'RE LATE! YOU MADE US WAIT FOUR HOURS! FOUR HOURS!" he yelled. I flinched, knowing Sakura would wake up and give Naruto a pounding. Sure enough, she did. She stood up, her eyes dark and an evil aura surrounding her. Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. Sakura balled up her fists and punched Naruto's jaw. He went flying through the window as I chuckled.

"You'd think the Dobe would have the sense to make a Kage Bunshin." But inwardly I was crying in fear. Even without using chakra, Sakura was still very strong. And to be honest. It scared me shitless. Kakashi looked at us as Naruto came flying through the window.  
"Nobody gets Naruto down!" he cried. I face palmed as Sakura grabbed Naruto's jacket and lifted him up.

"Yeah, well nobody wakes me up!" She snarled, dropping him. He rubbed his butt as he stood up.

"Well," he said. We all leaned forward to hear what he was saying. "I hate you all." We all fell on our faces. Same old Kakashi. "I have a chicken-butt haired Uchiha, a freakishly strong pink-haired girl," I saw Sakura flinch, "and a loudmouthed idiot." He listed our three 'personalities'. Sakura narrowed her eyes, but I grabbed her arm softly. She turned to look at me and I shook my head.

"You can't kill Kakashi, Sakura. He's our sensei." I whispered. She nodded, but crossed her arms.

"Meet me on the roof!" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a poof. We decided to hide our advanced powers by walking up the stairs; all the while Sakura was muttering profanities under her breath. Something about 'stupid pervert Kakashi and bastard Naruto waking her from her fucking sleep'. I shook my head. We came to the roof and sat down, Naruto sitting on the far right, Sakura next, then me.

"Lets introduce ourselves. Pinky, you first." She glared at Kakashi and said,

"Nah. _You _first." Kakashi sighed and said,  
"I am Hatake Kakashi. I wont tell you my likes and dislikes. As for hobbies, I have _many _hobbies." I rolled my eyes as Naruto shouted,

"All you told us was your name!" Sakura hit him on the back of the head.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. After a few moments, she calmed down. Kakashi had taken a step back.

"Okay, blondie. You first."  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto fist pumped the air. "I LOVE RAMEN!" That earned another punch from Sakura. "But I don't like waiting the three minutes for it. My hobbies are training and my dream is to become the Hokage and a sannin. I also want to kill a few certain people." Kakashi looked puzzled.

"I guess I'll go next." Sakura sighed. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like medical jutsu, reading, taking walks, and punching things. I hate fangirls, arrogant people, assholes, and some people. My hobbies are practicing medical-ninjutsu and my dream is to become stronger than Lady Tsunade and a better medic-nin. I also want to become a sannin. I need to kill a few people. That is all. Annoy me and I'll punch you." Kakashi; under his mask; bit his lip. Hey. We were scary kids. He then pointed to me.

"You, Uchiha. You're last."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," I glanced at Sakura who smiled, "I like Sakura-chan. I dislike many, many things. My hobbies are training with the Dobe," Naruto glared at me, "and my dream is to kill a few people with these two." I jerked my fingers at them.

Kakashi's Pov:  
Who the hell would these kids want to kill? They were only what. Thirteen? I shook my head and sighed. Why do _I _get the freaky kids? I just hope they're strong.

"Tomorrow, you will meet me at Training Ground 3 where I will test you. My suggestion. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." I then poofed away. I really need coffee.


	5. Payback

**A/N: In English class we had to write some stuff, so I chose to write this. That's why I'm updating so often. English class likes to make us write. Writing this while listening to The March of Pain. Epic song right there.**

* * *

~Chapter 5 – Payback~

Sakura's Pov:

Contrary to the belief that we would eat the second time around, we didn't. We were already so powerful that we didn't need to be in top condition to kick Kakashi-sensei's ass. Naruto, though, insisted upon bringing extra cups of ramen for lunch. Kami only knows how he has survived all these years on ramen. We all walked together to the training filed, my hand firmly clasped in Sasuke's. Naruto bounded around eagerly, ignoring the rude stares that occasionally came his way. Once we were out of earshot from the villagers, I asked,

"How do you put up with the rude people?" He grinned and replied,

"Because I know I'll be a hero one day." It sounded like words young kids would tell their parents. But that was earlier this morning. It was now 8 and Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"I swear I'm going to find him and kick his sorry ass to the ground!" I snarled, clenching my fist. Sasuke turned me around and pressed his lips to mine.

"Calm down, Sakura. Why don't you practice taijutsu against the trees?" He suggested after pulling away. I nodded and turned to see Naruto mimicking throwing up. I glared at him and whispered,

"Hinata-chan." He turned a color so red that even Sasuke's favorite food was put to shame. I smirked and started beating up some poor defenseless trees. I was too immersed in my pounding to notice a silver haired jounin appear in the field.

Kakashi's Pov:

Dear Kami-sama. I wish I had Sakura-proof armor. I will need it. Sincerely, Kakashi.

Sakura's Pov:

I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly and turned to see Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei's here." He said quietly. My eye twitched as I stomped over to where the man was standing.

"Kakashi-sensei." I said sweetly. "Do you know how long we were waiting?" He laughed nervously and shook his head. I smiled and said,

"Two hours." Kakashi shrugged.  
"So?" he asked. Wrong answer. I cracked my knuckles.

"I don't appreciate people who are late. You will learn quickly not to be late." I snarled.

"I'm a jounin. I can defeat you." He stated. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Naruto and Sasuke slowly taking steps away.

"It doesn't matter. You will wish you had Sakura-proof armor when I'm done with you." I hissed.

Kakashi's Pov:  
Man. Does this girl read minds? They are getting freakier by the minute.

Sakura's Pov:

I brushed my hands and walked away from a bloody pile of what used to be Kakashi. He was all broken.

"Help." He moaned. I turned to face him and I saw him flinch.

"Don't be late." I said.

"I promise I wont be late." He cried. I smiled and walked towards him. I saw him trying to move away.

"Don't move." I commanded, turning the switch from angry Sakura to medic-nin Sakura. I let my hands glow green with healing chakra and started to heal him. A few minutes later, Kakashi stood up and brushed the non-existent dust from his pants.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said. "You are really good. Are Sasuke and Naruto this good?"

"Better." I said. He nodded, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Alright." He concluded. "You all pass. You are the best team I've had yet. We might all just get along. That is, if Sakura doesn't kill us all first." Haha. Just wait until he sees me _really _angry. Payback's a bitch, Kakashi. Just remember that.

* * *

**Haha! I love scary Sakura. And scared Kakashi! If I get three more reviews, Sakura will beat up Kakashi again! With a full torture scene!**


	6. Path Test

**A/N: I decided to not give Team 7 the bell test and instead I'm giving them a test that I created called the path test. You'll see what it is. Also, I will do a filler chapter about Sakura torturing Kakashi.**

* * *

~Chapter 6 – Path Test~

Kakashi's Pov:  
"Hokage-sama." I said respectfully.

"Yes, Kakashi?" the old man asked.

"May I borrow 18 of your top jounin?" I requested. The Hokage stared at me, confusion clearly written on his wrinkled features.

"Why?" he asked.

"My students are exceptionally skilled and I wish to give then the path test." The Hokage gaped at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worriedly. "They are only genin after all." I nodded. "Very well." He sighed. "I will let you pick out the jounin yourself." I bowed.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

Sakura's Pov:  
"So what are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as he stood a few feet in front of us.

"Yeah!" Naruto added. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Well," he said, "I decided to test your prowess and give you a different test than the one I had originally planned."

"Why?" He asked loudly. "Is it dangerous?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, and I'm not playing around. It is _very _dangerous." I grinned.

"Yes!" I said, throwing my fist up in the air. Kakashi flinched and I laughed. "I'm not going to kill you right now, Kakashi-sensei." He let out his breath and continued explaining.

"There are three paths," he said, gesturing to three openings in the forest, "that lead to a clearing in the center of the forest. In the center is a brick house. In the brick house are three scrolls. One says 'Uchiha', one says 'Uzumaki', and one says 'Haruno'. But the one with your last name on it is not yours. On the inside, it says your first name. I will not tell you which scroll is yours. You must find your scroll then make your way out of the forest to me. This all must be done within two hours." Naruto grinned.

"That's easy! Defeat the ninjas and open all the scrolls!" he said. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope. It's really not that easy. If you open the scroll, the scroll will set of five paper bombs set inside the house. If two of the three scrolls are opened, the house will collapse." Naruto's face paled.

"I don't wanna get crushed." He squeaked. I turned to him and said,

"No shit, Sherlock. A brick house falling on you would hurt!" He bit his lip and I sighed. "Anything else you want to explain?" Kakashi nodded.

"All 18 of the ninjas are high level jounin. They will not be defeated easily. The goal is _not _to kill them," cue pointed look at me, "but to knock them out and get your scroll. If you do not get the scroll in time or you get knocked out, you will not be eating lunch today. Also, I will send you back to the academy." I nodded.

"Which one's my path?" I said.  
"So eager?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

"Yup. I just want to get this over with." He looked at his timer.

"Okay then. Sasuke, path one. Sakura, path two. Naruto, path three. If you help each other, I will know. Begin!" he said. We all dashed towards our respective paths and began the test. I took about ten steps before a ninja with a tiger mask popped out at me.

"You cannot pass." She said. At least, I think it was a she.

"Watch me." I snarled as I continued. She drew a katana and charged. I wasn't expecting her to be so fast so she cut my upper arm.

"That bitch! Lemme at her!" Inner cried. I smirked and formed the tiger seal.

"Inner Art: Seeing Double!" I cried as my inner appeared next to me. She had the kanji for 'inner' stamped on her forehead.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Tiger cried vehemently. "I've never seen it before! I know all the jutsu's!" I shrugged.

"You might know all the jutsu's, but you probably can't do any of them. Inner, deal with her." I said. Inner gave me a toothy grin and said,

"You got it, Sakura!" Inner charged at Tiger, who was too preoccupied with her to notice my getaway. I felt Inner return to me a few minutes later.

"**Is she knocked out?**" I asked.

"Yup. Bitch didn't know what hit her." I smirked and continued on my way.

Sasuke's Pov:

I wonder how Sakura and Naruto are doing. So far, only two of the six ninja have faced me and they are all asleep. Thank you, sharingan. I though I was doing well until a giant spider appeared in my path. A ninja stepped out behind the spider with a white porcelain mask. There were no designs on it.

"I am Nothing." He said. "I am one of the top ANBU in Konoha."

"Yes yes, big bark, no bite." I said, smirking. I could feel the rage wash off of him.

"Why are you not shaking in fear?" he cried angrily. I shrugged.

"It's annoying, like a fly." I said. The anger became thicker as he formed the ram seal. Why ram?

"Spider Jutsu: Nocturnal Bite!" The spider shot it's silk at me and it caught my foot. It started crawling at me when I cried,

"Wait!" The spider stopped and Nothing came forward.

"What, Uchiha." He said, annoyed. My eyes shifted to their eternal form as I said,

"Tsukuyomi!" We were standing in a black field. The sky was blood red and everything was red or black.

"Where are we?" Nothing asked.

"Have you never met an Uchiha with the Eternal? Oh right. We're all dead!" I snapped. He was now tied to a stake with piles of wood underneath him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his aura now becoming scared. I smiled sadistically and formed hand seals and ended with tiger. Nothing's eyes grew wide.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" The fire blew and caught the wood underneath Nothing on fire. He screamed in pain, as he was being mentally burned alive.

"One second in the real world is 72 hours here." I stated in a monotone voice. He bit his lip to keep from crying out loud. "But I feel like being lenient. Five minutes should suffice." Five long, pain filled minutes later, I dispersed Tsukuyomi and in the real world, Nothing collapsed unconscious, sometimes twitching. The spider disappeared because there was no constant flow of chakra to keep it. I smirked and burned the silk off of my foot. Now to continue.

Naruto's Pov:

Ramen. Raaamen. Raaaaaamen. I thought. Why didn't I eat? I was so hungry I decided to speed up this and I summoned 50 clones of myself.

"Defend me while I run." I commanded. We took off running, but we didn't get very far when a person with a rat mask stopped us. Behind him were 50 clones also. I sighed and formed the rasengan. Rat also created the rasengan.

"Whatever you do, I will copy. I am a copier, like Kakashi." He said. What do I do? What do I do? I was freaking out. Meanwhile, all 50 of his clones engaged mine in battle.

"_Really, Naruto?"_ Kurama!

"You choose to contact me now?" I snarled. I appeared in his 'den' as I liked to call it. We made a pact a while back so I didn't have to keep him in that jail cell. He chuckled.

"_Yes." _He deadpanned. _"But anyway, I know you are freaking out, so just create the tailed beast rasengan. He can't copy it unless he is a jinchuuriki, which I highly doubt he is." _I smiled and hugged his giant paw.

"Thanks, Kurama!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. I was back in the real world. I started to form the tailed beast rasengan.

"Really. I can copy anything!" he said proudly as he attempted to form the tailed beast rasengan.

"You can't copy this unless you are a jinchuuriki! Kurama told me himself!" I said. His eyes opened wide as the small ball of energy ricocheted into his chest and he passed out.  
"We did it!" I cried happily. My stomach chose right now to grumble loudly. "Raaaaaamen!" I moaned as I continued walking.

* * *

**Next chapter I'll finish the path test, but this would become too long if I continued it. Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Scroll Dilemma

**A/N: I have a beta reader now! Thank you Nuria Sato! Anyway, here is the end of the path test.**

* * *

~Chapter 7 – Scroll Dilemma~

Sakura's Pov:

I walked up to the small brick house. I only encountered two ninjas, which I thought was a bit odd. Just as I was about to open the wooden door, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whirled around with a kunai in hand and was about to stab the person when I noticed a loud orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto!" I cried. "You made it. Where's Sasuke?"

"Right beside you." Sasuke whispered. It sent shivers down my spine. He reached for my hand as I said,

"Shall we go in?" All three of us proceeded carefully, examining every corner of the house for bombs.

"Kakashi-sensei lied! There are no paper bombs in here!" Naruto huffed. He reached for the Uzumaki scroll and opened it. The house shook as five paper bombs were set off.

"Naruto-baka!" I screeched, hitting his head. "Kakashi-sensei said _not _to open the scrolls! If you open one more, the house will collapse!" But Naruto didn't pay any attention. He reached for the Uchiha scroll and opened it. The house rumbled as bricks began tumbling down.  
"NARUTO!" I screamed as I grabbed his collar. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I dragged him out of the house with Sasuke hot on our trail before the house collapsed on itself. A large brick was about to hit me, but Sasuke pushed me out of the way. The brick then hit his hand as he held it in pain. Once the smoke cleared, I saw Sasuke holding three scrolls, two of which were open.

"You got them!" Naruto cried. He tried to run forward, but I still had a firm grip on his collar.

"Not so fast, dumbass." He gulped as I started pounding the living daylights out of him. I only stopped when I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hey guys. Wait." I looked up at him, completely ignoring the purple Naruto whining in pain.

"What?" I asked. He showed me three blank scrolls.

"These scrolls don't have anything on them." I dropped Naruto and raced over to the rock Sasuke was sitting on.

"You can't be serious." I said. He nodded.

"I am." I carefully looked all three of them over, but I couldn't find any words other than our last names written on the front.

"Saaaaakuuuuuraaaa!" Naruto moaned. I handed the scrolls back to Sasuke and went to heal Naruto.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day." I said. Then I realized what I actually said. The aura around us three went dark, but only for a moment. "I didn't mean it like that…" I whispered. Naruto shook his head. He gave her a small knowing smile, one that made her feel even worse but there was a lightness and understanding in his eyes that made her want to run into his arms.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I understand what you meant and there is no need to apologize. I know I already told you that. He paused before continuing. His voice low and strained the sadness and pain easily detectable in his voice "What happened is something that was over our control but _we_," He emphasized the 'we' by pointing to Sasuke-kun, himself and then me. "are all together and now that we are back in this time _we_ can change everything and most importantly it's in _our _control." He walked towards her and placed a hand on her head and then ruffling it. I didn't mind, it _is_ his everyday habit. He then rushed over to Sasuke and took the Uzumaki scroll. "Hmmmm." He said, also looking them over. I sat down, contemplating for a while Naruto gave Sasuke stupid ideas, all of which Sasuke shot down. I wondered if there was ever a time other than agreeing to come back home, that Sasuke-kun listened to one of Naruto's ideas. I had listened to quite a few of them and though we did get injuries we still succeeded. After all if Uzumaki Naruto is with you, then it's very hard to lose. I then realized something.

"Hey Naruto. How did you open the scrolls?" I asked. Naruto turned to me.

"I used some of my chakra." He stated. I shot up so fast that Sasuke-kun fell of his rock. Naruto started laughing his head off as Sasuke-kun climbed back on.

"Shut up, Dobe." He hissed, his eyes flashing in anger.

"That was hilarious!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke hit Naruto upside the head and looked at me, his beautiful black orbs softening automatically.

"You have an idea, Sakura-hime?" I blushed at his suffix and nodded.

"Yeah. If it took a bit of chakra to open the scrolls, what would happen if you put a bit _more _chakra into it?" Sasuke sat there contemplating the idea as Naruto grabbed the Uzumaki scroll. He pushed a bit more chakra into it and shrieked.

"It worked!" I quickly walked over to where he was standing and peered over his shoulder. That was easy considering he was so much shorter than Sasuke and me. But in the future I knew just how tall he is going to be. On the middle of the scroll as clear as day were kanji in a light pinky silver color.

"That's my name." I said, awestruck. "Meaning that's my scroll." I grabbed it out of Naruto's hand. I then took the Uchiha scroll out of Sasuke-kun's hands and pushed some chakra into it.

"This one says Naruto! That means the Haruno one is Sasuke's!" I laughed twirling in glee. "I'm so brilliant!" Sasuke appeared behind me his arms pulling me to his chest and whispered into my ear.

"Getting arrogant, huh?" I smiled sheepishly and whispered back.

"Say's the Uchiha."  
"We don't boast. We are naturally like this." He said. I blushed a deep red and pushed him away.

"We should get going. Bye guys!" I said as I went down the path. Too lost in my thoughts of Sasuke-kun, I didn't notice the ninjas gathering around me. The last thing I remember was being hit on the back of the neck and well built arms holding me by the forearms to stop me from falling to the ground.

Sasuke's Pov:  
I saw Kakashi-Sensei carry Sakura back into the clearing where Naruto and I were waiting. Panicked filled me as I caught sight of her closed eyes.

"She was knocked out." He said simply. "If this were a real mission, she'd have easily been killed." My heart sped up as I was filled with worry. Was she hurt? How long was she out? Who knocked her out? Why did they knock her out? Was someone out there who intended on injuring _my_ Sakura-hime. Anger filled me; I'd kill anyone without any remorse if they planned on hurting her. She's mine and I wouldn't allow a single scar be placed on her for as long as I lived.

"So what are you gonna do with Saku-chan?" Naruto asked, his sapphire eyes swimming with worry. I wouldn't blame him Sakura would curse herself and think she is still lacking in sensing and Naruto and I knew her very well, She would go to any extreme to improve her abilities.

"I am going to tie her to the pole. She will wake up soon, but I am telling you now, you are not allowed to feed her. If you do, you all get sent back to the academy instead of just her." Kakashi took out some rope and before he could tie her I cried out,

"Wait!" Kakashi-Sensei turned to me. "I'll take her place." His lone eye narrowed, but gently put Sakura down on the grass. I walked towards the pole and signaled for him to tie me up. He did as I motioned and I was filled with relief. I would not allow Sakura to feel weak. Not again.

Sakura's Pov:  
I groaned as I sat up, the base of my neck was aching. I massaged it and looked around. I saw Naruto chatting rapidly with Sasuke-kun, but Sasuke-kun was… tied to a post.

"What's going on?" I said as I wearily walked over to my teammates.

"You were knocked unconscious." Naruto said. Naruto felt the glare coming from Sasuke but he knew that if they lied, I would only be even more hurt. I bit my lip. I was so ashamed that I was knocked out that easily without a fight. The great Sannin Senju Tsunade trained me and yet a measly pinch to my neck was enough to beat me. Then I switched my gaze to my lover who was looking away from her, seemingly finding the trees more interesting. I placed my hands on my hips and towered over Naruto who is currently sitting down, his arms crossed across his chest and looking calm.

"Well then why am I not the one tied to the post?" I asked.

"Teme here took your place." Naruto explained. I looked at Sasuke. I sighed, I should have known he would have done something like that.  
"Really? You took my place?" He grunted and I smiled at him, softly and sweetly "Thank you!" I approached him and cut his bonds with a kunai. Then came the thunder and lightning, the atmosphere turning dark. I rolled my eyes at what was coming next. Mentally imitating what the Kakashi-Sensei from our time had said.

"HEY!" Kakashi-Sensei yelled, fake anger appearing in his one uncovered eye. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I turned slowly, an angry expression covering my face. Sasuke-kun had allowed himself to be tied up just to make me feel secure about my abilities and Kakashi-Sensei was trying to make me feel frightened that I had gone against his orders. My mouth opened and the words left my mouth.

"First of all, DON'T FUCKING YELL!" Kakashi flinched and I inwardly felt guilty at my attitude to him, he is my Sensei and by shouting like this at him, I am disrespecting him. But still being his student he can reprimand me of my attitude towards him and he hasn't. Him being my Sensei, am I not allowed to lecture him? "And second of all, Sasuke-kun will not be going back to the academy. We will all go back to the academy together, because we are a team and we will _never _leave each others side no matter what! Thank you for your time being our sensei, but-"

"You pass." Kakashi stated. I grinned.

"We pass!" I shouted, hugging the boys. But then, I passed out again. Oh the joy of being me.


	8. Questions Never Cease

**A/N: Special thanks to those who review! And thanks to Nuria Sato, my beta reader! Check out her story, Learn From Your Own Habbits! LOL, I'm listening to Christmas music while writing this :/**

* * *

~Chapter 8 – Questions Never Cease~

Sakura's Pov:

I sat in a chair facing the now rising sun. I had been sitting there for a few hours now and I was hungry, but I wasn't about to break the perfect silence. Perfect silence is hard to find. But sadly, it doesn't last.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled an all to familiar voice. I turned slightly to see Naruto standing in the doorway with a steaming cup of instant ramen in his hands.

"Yes, Naruto?" I said calmly. He took a step into my apartment and said,

"I brought you ramen." I gave him a half smile and took the ramen from his hands.

"Thank you." I said as I started to eat it. He was even so kind as to bring me a spoon.

"Teme's going to be here soon and then we're gonna meet Kakashi-sensei at the Hokage tower. He says we are getting some missions." Naruto said. I felt my heartbeat pick up at the mention of Sasuke-kun coming here, but I still slowly ate my ramen.

"You eat slowly." Naruto commented. I slowly narrowed my eyes and said,

"I like to savor the flavor, unlike you who gulps it down like it's water." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"You got me there." He said. I threw away my now empty cup of ramen and grabbed my shuriken holster.  
"How much do you want to bet that we are still going to get D-ranked missions." I said to no one in particular.

"We aren't." A voice said. I turned to see my boyfriend standing in the doorway. "I have a feeling we are going to get questioned as to why we are so powerful." I contemplated this thought for a while and silently agreed.

"Well, lets get going anyway. We don't want to be like Kakashi-sensei, do we." I said. We all set out for the Hokage tower and saw Kakashi-sensei sitting outside.

"You're actually not late, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke stated cooly. Mentally, I blushed.

"You so wanna do him." Inner smirked. I felt the rush of blood to my cheeks, so I stopped it.

"**Yes, but we are thirteen!**" I scolded Inner. "**We are too young. Why the hell do you bring it up now?!**"

"Cause you were blushing. Mentally." Inner smirked again. "I see everything you do mentally."

"**Oh shit.**" I cussed. Inner grinned.

"**You look like a pedophile when you do that.**" I stated to get the conversation away from doing Sasuke.

"I know what you're doing." Inner said. Damn. I forgot Inner knows everything I know

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled in my ear. I shook my head to clear all the nasty and inappropriate thought from my head as I said,

"Sorry. Zoned out."  
"No shit." Kakashi mumbled. I glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Come on inside. The Hokage and I have a few questions for you." I paled as adrenaline started to rush throughout my body. But nevertheless, we entered into the Hokage's office. Inside was the Third Hokage and Iruka-sensei.

"You need us, old man?" Naruto asked as he bounded in. The Hokage nodded to Iruka who closed the door. What was going on?  
"I would like to ask you a few questions. First, I will ask you all together, then individually." The Hokage said calmly. I felt like I was on a game show. Luckily, Sasuke, Naruto, and I had come up with a story as to how we were so powerful. I just hoped Naruto didn't slip up.

"First, why are you so powerful?" None of us spoke.

"Answer the damn question!" Iruka growled. Hokage-sama held up a hand as Iruka shrunk into the background.

"Please answer the question, or we will have Inoichi-san look into your mind." He reasoned.

"Well," I said quietly. All heads turned to me and I suddenly felt small. "one day we were all out of the gates and some person found us. He told us that we have immense power potential and that he would train us." The Hokage looked interested.

"Who was this man?"  
"He never gave us his name." Sasuke answered for me. The Hokage scratched his chin while thinking.

"Where can we find him?" Naruto shook his head.

"He's dead." He said.

"How do you know?" Iruka said.

"Iruka." Barked the Hokage. "I'm asking the questions."  
"Sorry, Hokage-sama." Iruka said as he looked at the ground with sudden interest.

"But Iruka make's a good point. How _do _you know?" I bit my lip and let a few tears fall down my face as an act.

"We…we saw it with our own eyes." I stuttered. The Hokage nodded and stood up.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Please follow me." He said. I smiled at Sasuke as he followed the Hokage out. I hoped he wouldn't crack under pressure. Ah hell. Who was I thinking about? Sasuke would never do that. Ever.

Sasuke's Pov:

I followed the old man into a soundproof room where there was a desk and two chairs. I sat in one of them and the Hokage sat in the other.

"So tell me, Sasuke," The Hokage said as he folded his aged hands in front of him on the table. "Will you tell me the truth?" I kept my calm, but a part of me was sweating.  
"We were." I said, staring straight into his eyes to show I wasn't afraid. He grunted and searched me for signs that I was lying. I made sure he wouldn't find any.

"Okay then. What was his name?"  
"We told you. He didn't tell us." I began to get angry at all these repeated questions, but angry people made mistakes.  
"So you would trust a person who didn't even trust you to tell you his name to train you?" The Hokage countered.

"I personally think it was just the fact that he didn't have one to give. He told us he never had a family." I stated. The Hokage's eyes narrowed slightly as he said,

"How long has he been training you? Most of my top ANBU can't even beat the Path Test."

"Technically, we didn't all pass the Path Test." God, Sakura-hime was going to _kill _me. Obliterate me. Make me into Sasuke-pancakes.

"I understand, but you made it very far." The Hokage was starting to get angry.

"Still. Dobe destroyed the brick house and Sakura got knocked out." I said.

"But _you _passed." He said. His eyes showed more anger than his wrinkly face could ever. I was pissing him off, and it was fun.

"True, but I _am _after all an Uchiha. I must live up to my potential, and being the wielder of the Sharingan, that is very high." I boasted. Hey, I had to sometime. Why not to the leader of my village?

"You are at a higher level than my ANBU!" He roared. "You expect me to believe that after a short time training, you could be that powerful, even _with _the Sharingan?" I sat there, leaning back into my chair.

"Itachi was powerful at a young age. He was ANBU captain at 13." It pained me to talk about my older brother. I loved him, I still do. After finding out why he did all those bad things, I felt like I committed a crime far worse than his by killing him. But it was his ultimate wish and I had to fulfill it. For him. Maybe I could get him to join the village again.

"I understand, but you are not Itachi, god dammit!" The Hokage yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"No, I'm not. No one can ever be Itachi. He was too great of a person. I think we're done here." I said icily as I stood up and walked out. I felt like crying right now. The way the Hokage mentioned Itachi was like he was a criminal, which he was technically.

"Too great of a person?" Murmured the Hokage. "Those kids are getting stranger and stranger. I might have to have more than just Kakashi looking after them. I will send five ANBU to trail them on every mission. Yes. That's what I'll do." The Hokage smiled now. It was more of a grin of triumph than a real smile. No, the Hokage had something up his sleeve.


	9. First Mission and Mishaps

**A/N: I just thought I'd introduce the new characters (My OC's) for this chapter beforehand so you know who they are. Also, next chapter will be Sakura torturing Kakashi :)**

**Arisu**

Appearance: Short with long, brown hair with red streaks and dark blue eyes. Very curvy and busty.

Personality: Arisu is a very seductive person, using her looks to gain information and get what she wants.

Age: Surprisingly, Arisu is only 13.

Gender: Female

**Jun**

Appearance: Jun has short, spiky brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes. She is very tall. Her dog is large and grey and his name is Gure.

Personality: Jun is quiet and thoughtful, not loud like most Inuzuka's would be.

Age: Jun is 25

Gender: Female

**Tomio**

Appearance: Tomio is tall with long, black hair and white eyes. He is a Hyuuga.

Personality: Tomio is very arrogant, thinking because he is a Hyuuga he is so much better than everyone else.

Age: Tomio is 23

Gender: Male

* * *

~Chapter 9 – The First Mission and Mishaps~

Sakura's Pov:

"This is your first mission." The Hokage said. "I expect you not to fail."

"But you just said it was our first mission!" Naruto burst out.

"True, but you are powerful." Hokage-sama said in response. To me, it seemed like he was deep in thought while he was speaking to us. What was he thinking? "This mission is of utmost importance. You must deliver this important scroll to Sunagakure. They shall be waiting for you. You are dismissed." We all left the room and headed to the main gates to wait for Kakashi, who would most likely be an hour or two late.

"Yamato." The Hokage said. A man with brown hair and black eyes entered the room. "I want you and Arisu to accompany them on their mission. Sai, Jun and Gure, and Tomio will tail." Yamato bowed and went to organize the ninjas. All of them were ANBU level.

"Arisu!" Yamato called. A short, busty girl came out of a small room with a very revealing shirt.  
"Yes?" She asked. Yamato sighed and said,

"Change, now." Arisu pursed her lips and whined,

"But whyyy?" Yamato narrowed his eyes and deadpanned,

"You look like a slut." Arisu gave him a cheeky grin.

"That's the point." Yamato growled, but let Arisu be.

"Get ready. We are joining Kakashi and his team for a mission."  
"Who's on the team?" Arisu asked, leaning forward, drowning the world in her cleavage.

"Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Yamato said, clearly disgusted with his adopted daughter's behavior and appearance. Arisu perked up.

"Sasuke-kun? I bet I can get information out of him. Just give me 20 minutes alone with him." She pleaded. Of course, that wasn't the real reason Arisu wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

"I'll think about it."  
"Arigatou, Tou-san!" Arisu cried as she ran off. Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, and I where waiting at the gate.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." I counted off.

"Hello, students!" Kakashi-sensei said as he poofed in.

"You're getting there." I noted. Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped as Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Did you get everything?" He asked me. Why does he ask this to me now?

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." I sighed. Oh wait. He probably didn't want me killing Kakashi-sensei.

"We are adding two people to our team for this mission." Kakashi-sensei said. Suddenly, two people appeared in front of us. One was a man with brown hair and black eyes wearing the standard jounin garb and the other was a short girl with a very revealing outfit on and brownish-red hair and blue eyes.

"Ohayo! I am Yamato and this is Arisu." The man said. Arisu sent a wink to Sasuke, who remained calm.

"Hello, Yamato-san, Arisu." I said as I bowed. Naruto and Sasuke followed my exampled. Arisu took a few long strides to Sasuke and said,

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Ah hell no! Nobody flirts with MY SASUKE-KUN!  
"You tell the bitch!" Inner cheered.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" Arisu asked, thrusting her chest forward so Sasuke got a clear view. He looked at me, and I nodded; I wanted to see where this would go. Sasuke followed Arisu to an empty building and they walked in. I formed the tiger seal behind my back and whispered,

"Inner Art: Invisible Look!" Inner appeared next to me, but I was the only one who could see her because she was me. "Watch them." I whispered to her. She gave me a nod and walked away, all the while Kakashi-sensei looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked him.

"I felt your chakra spike." He stated. I shook my head.

"Nope. You must have been sensing things." I smiled. He grunted and started talking to Yamato, but Naruto whispered to me,

"You sent Inner there to watch, didn't you." I nodded.

"I don't like Arisu. Not one bit." Naruto nodded in agreement.

With Inner

"So, Sasuke-kun." Arisu said, looking at the ground, a blush just forming on her cheeks. "I was wondering if you wanted to get ramen with me sometime." Sasuke studied Arisu for a moment before saying,

"No thank you." Arisu looked at Sasuke, shock written all over her face.

"But Sasuke-kun!" she whined. "We all know you like this!" She motioned to her chest. Sasuke curled his lip up in disgust as he said,

"I have a girlfriend, thank you very much." Arisu growled and said,

"I bet I'm more powerful than her! I _am _an ANBU after all." Sasuke snorted and walked away. As he was under the doorframe, he turned back and said,  
"She could kick your butt in a second, Arisu. I wouldn't go making bets with her."

Back with Sakura

"You have no competition, Sak." Inner said as I felt her return to me.

"**Good. I don't like Arisu and neither does Naruto. Now I can say the entire Team 7 doesn't.**"  
"But what about Kakashi-sensei?"  
"**I have a feeling that he doesn't particularly like her either.**" Inner sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.

"You're probably right." I smirked. Sasuke was walking back with a very upset Arisu following.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." I said. "You're back." He smirked and nodded.

"Yes. I have returned from my grueling mission to talk to the devil herself!" I laughed and both of the boys joined in.

"I wouldn't be flirting with him, _Sakura_. He has a girlfriend." Arisu snarled; when she said my name, it was full of venom and hate. So I decided to play with her.

"I know, _Arisu_." I bit back with equal verve. I slid my arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned into his chest. She glared at me, so I glared back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his chin on my head. "_I'm_ his girlfriend." I kissed Sasuke softly and he smiled at me. Arisu scoffed and said to Sasuke-kun,

"_This _is your girlfriend? You could do so much better. She's just an A! I'm a C! A C for crying out loud! Pinky over here is so ugly, too!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and flashed his sharingan.

"Don't you dare insult Sakura-hime." He growled. Arisu took a step back, scared at the fact that Sasuke showed his sharingan, but kept a steel face.

"We should get going, Tou-san." She said to Yamato. "Kakashi-san, please tell Uchiha not to show his sharingan. It is of utmost disrespect to someone of a higher level." Kakashi nodded, but there was an amused glimmer in his eyes.

"You heard her, Sasuke. Try not to show your sharingan to those of higher level to you." He said. Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan.

"I just said not to show me the sharingan! I am a higher level than you!" Arisu shrieked. I laughed and said,

"Arisu, Arisu. Sasuke-kun could be a much, much higher level than you. He passed the path test. I doubt you could." Arisu looked shocked.

"But, but, he's only a genin!" She defended.

"That may be so, but he is much more powerful than you." I replied. "Kakashi-sensei. I think we should get going. We don't want to keep Suna waiting." Kakashi nodded and we all set out.

* * *

**Sasuke may be a little OOC in this chapter, but remember: He is from the future. In the future, he was changed. He only really shows emotion to his team. Read and review!  
Arigatou,**

**Isra**


	10. What Happens When Kakashi Turns His Back

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Woo! I feel so accomplished! Anyway, sorry for the late update, I had serious writer's block. But not anymore! Author's note at the end, just a warning.  
**

* * *

~Chapter 10 – What Happens When Kakashi Turns His Back~

Kakashi's Pov:

I walked limped back to my apartment. The sun was at its highest peak, so it was sweltering outside. The reason I was limping, you may ask: Sakura. Sakura was the she-devil in a 13-year-old's body. I don't understand how she could be so powerful, though. She was only a genin, and she could beat me up.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival!" Yelled a voice that couldn't be mistaken anywhere. "I challenge you to a race!" Gai jumped out from behind a barrel. I shook my head and continued limping ahead.

"I'm not really up to it, Gai." I said. He continued following me.

"You're just afraid that you're going to loose!" I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at the male in a green spandex jumpsuit.

"I'm not afraid, Gai." I snarled.

"Then race me!" He yelled. I shook my head and ignored Gai. He kept badgering me until I muttered under my breath,

"The reason I'm not racing you is because of the little pink-haired she-devil." I swear I saw a flash of pink and I shivered.

"Kakashi, are you okay? You don't look so great." Gai finally noticed.

"I'm fine. Bye, Gai." Haha. That rhymes. Gai waved goodbye and jumped away as I unlocked the door.

"Training Field 3." A voice whispered in my ear. Entranced, I walked away from my apartment door and to Training Field 3. On the field was a pink-haired girl sitting on a stump.

"Kakashi-sensei." She said cooly. "I see you made it."

"What kind of jutsu was that?" The girl – Sakura – laughed and said,

"That was no jutsu. I sent Inner and you were just curious." She stood up and walked over to me and held up a half tiger seal.

"I want to fight you, fair and square. All though, it will be more like a Kakashi Torture Session." I held the half tiger seal up as well.

"I accept." I said. Sakura smirked and disappeared from view. I lifted my forehead protector and used my sharingan, but I couldn't find her. Suddenly, a girl with the kanji for 'inner' stamped on her forehead appeared in front of me.

"You called us a she-devil." Inner said. At least, I suspect that was her name.

"Who are you?" I asked. She sighed and pointed to her forehead.

"I am inner. That," She pointed to Sakura, "is Outer. Together, We are Sakura." I shook my head in confusion.

"What do you mean? Sakura can't be half of herself. That just makes no sense." Inner sighed and Outer hit me on the head.  
"Baka! We aren't half of ourselves! You're overthinking this. We are both Sakura, yet we are individuals." Outer yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"That makes soo much more sense." I said sarcastically. Outer growled and made the tiger seal.

"Inner Art: Thousand Forms of Torture!" She yelled. Suddenly, I was transported to a world that looked like the one I was in, except the training field had various torture machines.

"Welcome to Chōkyō." Sakura said. There was no more Inner and Outer. "This is my world, like Tsukuyomi, except that time stands still. Every hour here progresses to a minute in the real world." Her face betrayed no emotion.

"But why am I here?" I asked, starting to get scared. This girl emanated creepy in so many ways…

"You're here because you called me a she-devil." She said.

"That's all?" I scratched the back of my head. She narrowed her now dark green eyes and threw a kunai at my face. It cut my cheek as little dribbles of blood appeared.

"Don't interrupt me!" She yelled. "Also because you are constantly late." Man. Was this girl bi-polar too? First she's yelling at me and throwing a kunai at my face, the next moment she's totally calm. She motioned towards a machine with four shackles and some rope on a table.

"Chōkyō: Kansetsu Dakkyū." She said. I was transported on to the table with the shackled on my wrists and ankles.

"What will this do?" I asked tentatively, but I already kind of knew.

"It will stretch you so your joints will dislocate." She said as it started pulling. I refused to yell, even when my joints dislocated.

"Then," she continued, "it will put your joints back, but in the wrong way so it will cause you extreme discomfort." She was right. My right shoulder was at a weird angle, and so were the rest of my joints.

"And sometimes, it will rip your entire arm off!" She exclaimed happily. There went my left arm with an agonizing rip. She stopped the mechanism and healed me and frowned.

"But I hate pain on other people." She whispered. "Gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei. I'm so sorry." She bowed as I stood up.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. It is okay if I call you that, right?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me.

"Let's go get some food with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." She said as she dispersed the world.

"Hey, Sakura?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Was that a Genjutsu?" I asked. She laughed breezily and shook her head no.

"Nope. That was a real live jutsu with no way out of it. But it takes up a lot of my chakra so I don't have much left." With that, we walked to Ichiraku's Ramen to meet the boys.

* * *

**Chōkyō -Torture**

**Chōkyō: Kansetsu Dakkyū – Torture: Joint Dislocation**

**I got those from Google Translate, so they are probably not right, but oh well.  
Anyway,**

**MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING A PET HEDGEHOG! It's sooooooo cute! We are thinking of naming it Bubbles. I wanted to name it Sonic the Hedgehog if it was a boy, but it's not soo…**

**My math teacher is such a bitch! I had an A going on in math (which is rare for me; it's always a B) and she just had to say that I had four missing assignments that took my grade down to a C. A C! So I looked at what they were and I turned them in! Apparently she 'lost them' and I had to re-do them. She even had the balls to grade them down because she lost them. Grrrrrrr! **

**Well, my little rant is done now so I just want to thank all of my readers! Read and review!  
Arigatou,**

**~Isra**

**Here's a little quiz question for you guys!  
**_**"Where'd you go! Where's your home! How'd you end up all alone! Can you hear me now! There's no light! There's no sound! Hard to breathe when you're underground! Can you hear me now! Hear me now!" **_**Can you guess what song this is from? First person to answer will get to choose the next song that I quiz you guys on. **


	11. Run In

**A/N: Chapter 11 is here! It came on the fastest train on the world! It actually came here because my dad wanted to read it.**

* * *

~Chapter 11 – Run In~

Sakura's Pov:

I twirled a kunai around my fingers while watching Naruto and Sasuke have an argument about something or other. I kind of zoned out after the first words. It was some stupid matter like ramen or something. Arisu was still being bitter off by her father and Kakashi and Yamato were having a conversation. More than once, Yamato tried to get me to talk to Arisu, but we both refused. This journey was getting very boring very quickly.

"Hey Naruto." I said. I finally had enough of their constant bickering. "How long do you think until we reach camp?" Naruto tapped his chin for a moment and answered – in all honesty may I add,

"I think two days." I sweatdropped and Sasuke hit him on the back of the head.

"Camp, baka, camp." He sighed. "Camp means we stay there overnight." I rolled my eyes as Naruto argued back. I think I started Great Ninja War Number 4.

"Just shut up!" I snapped. Everyone stopped moving. "What?" I growled. Kakashi shivered and Yamato whispered something in his ear and nodded. They kept moving after that. But Naruto being the genius he is, kept arguing with Sasuke. And Sasuke – not being one to be outdone by Naruto – argued back. I formed the tiger seal and whispered,

"Inner Art: Invisible Look." I sent inner to stop Naruto and Sasuke in any way as Kakashi gave me a side-glance. He knew this time there was a surge of chakra. I motioned him over as I said,

"I sent Inner to stop Naruto and Sasuke. Watch." Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke were picked up by the collar and thrown to the side. Yamato and Arisu threw a kunai at the invisible force, and must have hit her arm or something because a small cut formed on mine. The guys then stood up and turned back to me, a devious look on their face signaling that they wanted payback. I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously as they approached. Sasuke with his sharingan and Naruto with his Kyūbi backing him up lunged at me and started to tickle my sides. I couldn't help by laugh.

"Guys! S-s-stop!" I was laughing to hard to talk very well.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, a foxlike grin starting to form.

"S-s-stop!" I tried again. Sasuke smirked and said to Naruto,  
"I think she wants us to s-s-stop." They both fell off of me, laughing their guts out as Kakashi and Yamato were chuckling. Arisu was still pouting. I sighed, stood up, and dusted myself off. Because I didn't want to waste chakra, I just wrapped my shoulder up and we continued. When we reached the designated camp area, something was off. All around was destruction and a few wooden puppet parts. I froze in my place and gulped loudly. This was Akasuna no Sasori that did this. I killed him with Granny Chiyo in my past life when we went to rescue Gaara. I grabbed Naruto and Sasuke buy the collar and dragged them off and out of hearing distance.

"Guys. This is Sasori who did this." Naruto shivered, but Sasuke looked confused.  
"Sasori? You fought him?" I nodded.

"This was after you defected. Akatsuki captured Gaara and the Ichibi was taken out of him. Chiyo-baa-sama gave her life for Gaara, but only after Chiyo-baa-sama and I killed Sasori and Naruto and Kakashi incapacitated Deidara." Sasuke nodded and said,

"Then what are we going to do?"  
"Confront Sasori." I answered. "Maybe we can persuade him to join Konoha."

"You're thinking like Baa-chan." Naruto shook his head. "The best thing is to kill him." I clenched my fist and growled,

"Death is never the answer, ever. If there is even a chance that we can persuade him to join our side, I will!" I turned to stare Naruto in the eyes. "And I'm not thinking like Tsunade-shishou. I'm thinking like Uzumaki Naruto. The one who would do anything to bring Sasuke-kun back to Konoha." He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"What's the plan?" he asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"I think we should wait for him to come to us and –"

"He'd set a trap. I think we should keep the entire team moving forward and Sasori might run into us." Sasuke cut me off. I thought about that for a moment and nodded. We went back to the ground and Sasuke announced,

"We should keep moving. If we stay here, someone might attack us since we are in the open. Maybe we could get a head start and go to the second campsite." Arisu nodded eagerly at his plans and Kakashi and Yamato also agreed.

"Very good idea, Sasuke." Yamato congratulated. So we kept on moving, but none of us, not even Sasuke with his sharingan, noticed the person tailing us.


	12. It's Him

~Chapter 12 – It's Him~

Naruto's Pov:

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "Do you get the feeling that were being followed?" Sakura made a good point.

"Kurama!" I said, going into Kurama's den. "Do you sm-" I stop short when I see him talking to his tails. I then fall facedown on the ground.

"_Naruto!"_ Kurama bellows. _"I told you to knock before entering!"_ I sweatdrop and reply,

"You're inside of me. How can I knock?" Kurama sighs and says,

"_How much did you see?" _I could sense his uneasiness.

"Just the part of you talking to your tails." I say. Kurama bobbed his head and said,

"_You had a question for me, Naruto?" _I scratched the back of my head.

"I did?" I asked. I racked my brain while Kurama looked at me like I was an idiot. "Oh yeah! Do you smell anyone?" Kurama stood up and towered over me.

"_I did. I still do."_ He replied.

"How many? I need to report to Teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san, and Slut." I said. Kurama chuckled at what I called Arisu, but it was true.

"_Well, there were three people and a dog following you from the start, but they have the faint under smell of a Konoha Shinobi. The fourth person has a weird smell, like wood and poison." _The Kyūbi explained. _"Do you want me to go after him?"_ I can now send a miniature version of Kurama out whenever I want, but I shake my head.

"Nah. I'll tell Teme and Sakura-chan, though." Kurama nodded and I went back to the real world.

"I'm not sure if someone's following us or not, Sakura-hime." Teme answered.

"Yo, Teme, Sakura-chan." Sakura hit me over the head and hissed,

"Don't call Sasuke-kun 'Teme'!" I grinned and said,

"There are four people and a dog following us." The oh so lovely and slightly bi-polar Sakura went from being pissed at me to hugging the living daylights out of me.

"Did Kurama tell you?" Teme asked. I nodded.

"I think I deserve a gift for that." I said. Sakura let go of me and raised an eyebrow.

"Now what could this yellow beast that only ever eats ramen want?" she said sarcastically.

"RAMEN!"

Sasuke's Pov:

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. Kami, how could be so dense.

"Baka!" I growl. "We're being followed and you choose to yell?" He laughs nervously as Kakashi-sensei stops to look at us.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Wait!" Sakura hissed, making us all freeze in place. "I heard something!" We all turned to the right, which was were we saw some leaves rustling. Out emerged a bloody boy with paper white skin and black hair.

"Sai?" Yamato asked. "What's wrong?"  
"S…S…" Sai coughed up a bit of blood. Sakura didn't let Sai finish as she rushed forward and started to heal him.

"Don't talk." She scolded as the green chakra enveloped her hands. After a minute, Sai looked normal.

"Continue, Sai." Yamato commanded.

"Jun, Gure, and Tomio are holding him off, but they'll die soon." Sai said. I shot of, activating my sharingan to where the three people are. I have a feeling Sakura and Naruto followed as well.

Sakura's Pov:  
I'm going to get Sasori. I'm going to get him real good. Nobody hurts my friends, even if they aren't my friends yet.

"Sasori!" I yell. Oops. I probably just gave us away. Oh well. Sasuke, Naruto, and I jumped into the clearing where Sasori was in his Hiruko puppet. A volley of senbon was shot at us, but we dodged them all.

"Looks like they teach their brats to dodge." Sasori's gravelly and rocky voice said. "But do they teach them how to attack?" He summoned a puppet and it attacked us.

"Team 7 Formation!" Naruto, Sasuke, and I yelled as we joined our half tiger seals together. Sasuke's fire made my fist to burn. Naruto added wind to the formula and my fist was a flaming torrent.

"SHANNARO!" I yelled as I punched Sasori's puppet. It sent cracks up and down the wood as it exploded.

"Impossible. That was one of my toughest puppets!" Sasori exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes and nodded for Naruto and Sasuke to finish him off.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" Sasuke yelled as he pointed his hand at Sasori. Greyish brown snakes shot out from his sleeve and coiled around Sasori, keeping him in place.

"This jutsu." Sasori murmured. "It's so familiar." Naruto then rushed at Sasori, his tailed beast rasengan fully formed.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he pushed it into Hiruko, who cracked and broke in half.

"You will pay for that!" Sasori yelled as he took out his thousand-puppet brigade.

"Wait, Sasori." I said. Sasori froze.

"What do you want, pinky?" He growled. I scrunched up my nose at the nickname, but ignored it.

"Why are you part of the Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Because I want power." Sasori said as he sent the puppets. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice a puppet going straight for me. It threw a senbon at me and I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but the feeling never came. I slowly cracked open an eye to see blonde hair and a loud orange jumpsuit in front of me.

"Naruto." I said, my voice cracking. The senbon had lodged itself in Naruto's heart. He gave me a weak smile and fell to the ground, unconscious. Curse my tendencies to be distracted. I slowly turned my head to look at a smirking Sasori and growled.  
"Nobody kills my friends." I growled vehemently. "Nobody." I felt my chakra start to envelop me and Inner came out. The wind started to pick up as I entered a state similar to the eight inner gates. All I remember before my vision turned white was Sasuke getting Naruto and the ANBU's out of the area.

Sasuke's Pov:  
It was amazing. Breathtaking. Deathly. When Sakura's truly mad, you will know. I managed to get everyone out before Sakura's chakra formed senbons and kunai and shuriken, but you could feel the electricity stinging you. I decided to be risky and try to get a glimpse, but the deathly aura was blocking me. It's not that I couldn't stand it, it's just I know it could hurt me. Soon, I was able to see what was going on. Sakura was laying face down on the ground, body shaking and Sasori was in pieces. Sakura had some blood on her arms and back, but nothing too bad. I slowly walked over to my girlfriend and helped her up. She looked at me, her porcelain face stained with tears and her emerald green eyes red and puffy.

"It's okay, Sakura. There was no stopping it." I murmured, rocking her back and forth. She nodded numbly and stood up.

"I should probably help Naruto out." She sniffed. I nodded and held her hand all the way. Now that that threat was eliminated, we needed to find out why the ANBU were following us.

* * *

**Okay people. Chapter 12 is complete. Sorry for the lack of quality, I promise it will be better. Here are the lyrics for this chapter. Remember, the first person to guess the correct song title and artist will get to choose the next lyrics.**

"_**I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing; Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**_


	13. The Truth Sort Of

~Chapter 13 – The Truth. Sort Of…~

Sakura's Pov:  
I clapped my hands together and stood up slowly. My legs were stiff from kneeling for so long.

"Well, Naruto isn't dead." I declared. I could feel the mood lighten just a little. "But he will be in a coma for a day or two." I saw Sasuke-kun frown and Kakashi look at his feet. "Meanwhile, you," I pointed to Kakashi and Yamato, "should explain why they," I pointed to the ANBU, "were tailing us." Kakashi stepped forward and cleared his throat. Yamato looked pleased that Kakashi decided to tell us. Kakashi took a deep breath and said,

"Yamato will explain." He quickly backed up and pushed Yamato forward. The male looked annoyed but said,

"Hokage-sama ordered it. He thinks something's up with you three. And he's right." I sighed and looked at Sasuke for a lifeline. I truly didn't know what to do.

"Something _is _up with us." Sasuke said. "But we won't tell you. We'll let the Hokage play his game for a while longer." Yamato clearly looked displeased, but didn't say anything. Arisu stepped forward and said,

"Sasuke-kun. You should tell us, babe." I gagged at her 'seductive' words and Sasuke made a face.

"No thanks." He said. Arisu looked unhappy, but remained silent. No one was talking, so I took the initiative to explain what we had to do.

"We will camp here until Naruto wakes up." I ordered. I nodded to Sasuke, who quickly started to pitch a tent for him, Naruto, and me.

"Anyone who is injured I will see right now." I said. The Hyuuga came up to me and sat down.

"I can't move my right arm." He grumbled. I inspected it, and with my knowledge, I assessed it without using chakra.

"You can't move it because you tore all of the muscles connecting your upper and lower arm together." I applied healing chakra, then I wrapped his arm. "Next time, don't act so cocky." He narrowed his eyes and grumbled some more, but he stood up to let Jun come in with her dog, Gure.

"Gure feels nauseous." Jun said quietly. I bit my lip. I was no expert on dogs. Far from it, actually.

"I have never worked on a dog before," I worded carefully, "but I can assume that he ingested some poison. A non-lethal dose. Just give him some rest and it will come out naturally." Jun thanked me and carried her oversized dog away.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Yamato said with a bow. I bowed back and turned to see Sasuke dragging Naruto into the tent. I looked into the sky to see what time it was and noted that the sun was just a sliver in the sky. Time to sleep. I yawned and crawled into my sleeping spot, which was with Sasuke and closed my eyes.

"_Open your eyes." _A voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on a cloud.

"Is this some type of dream?" I asked to no one in particular.

"_Yes and no. This is your dreamscape, but it is not a dream. You cannot manipulate it. I choose when to send you back." _A woman with silvery-white hair and bright white eyes stepped out of the shadows. She wore a crown woven with delicate silver leaves with a small crescent moon that dipped down to her forehead. Behind her was a snow-white tiger holding a brown paper package in his mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman chuckled and immediately I was overcome by a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"_I am Kurotsuki, child."_ She said. I then remembered two instances when I saw her in my previous life.

"You're the woman who granted my wishes!" I cried. She smiled and nodded.

"_Yes." _She answered. I remembered back to when Naruto turned seventeen.

Flashback

_Naruto sat on a rock, his eyes closed and facing the sun._

"_Hey Naruto." I said as I approached him. I had a small woven basket slung over my arm, which contained some dumplings that Anko requested I buy for her._

"_Hi Sakura." His voice lacked its usual vigor. I frowned and sat next to him, placing the basket on the ground._

"_What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes and said,_

"_Baa-chan is going over who will be the next Hokage." I cracked a smile._

"_What's so bad about that? You're on the list!" I said. He looked away from me._

"_That's the problem. Baa-chan says that my change of becoming Hokage is slim." He said wretchedly. My smile faltered. _

"_She said what?" I cried, my anger rising._

"_She said that my chances of becoming Hokage were slim." Naruto repeated. I narrowed my eyes and stood up abruptly. _

"_I will change that!" I vowed. Naruto shot up, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and said,_

"_No, Sakura! If you change it, I will feel that I didn't truly earn the position of Hokage and the guilt will eat me away!" I sighed and picked up my basket._

"_Fine, Naruto." I said. He thanked me and I walked through the forest, deciding to take the scenic route. I saw something glitter out of the corner of my eye and I went to investigate. It was a lamp. How weird. I picked it up and immediately, a light mist shot out of it._

"_Hello!" Cried a woman's voice. It was a woman with white hair and white eyes. "What can I do for you?" I looked at the rock where Naruto sat sadly._

"_I wish you could make Naruto Hokage, but I doubt you can." I said. She snapped her fingers and said,_

"_Done. Naruto will now become Hokage." I looked back at her, astonished. _

"_Really?" I asked. She nodded._

"_You now have two wishes left. But," she said. "you need to repay me for every wish I grant you." I nodded eagerly._

"_Sure!" I exclaimed. The woman grinned and said,_

"_For this wish, I need three secret files from the Hokage's library. None are so important that they will be missed."  
"What files?" I asked._

"_The first would be the reanimation jutsu scroll." I made a mental note of that one. "The second would be a simple earth jutsu scroll. It needs to be Earth Release: Ground Bedrock. And the third one needs to be a file on Orochimaru." I nodded._

"_Sure." I thanked the woman and went on my way; confident that Naruto's dream would be achieved. The woman waved goodbye, but the eerie grin never left her face. _

End Flashback

"How many wishes do I have left?" I asked, hoping I had one more. The woman shook her head.

"_None, dear."_ I cocked my head to the side, confusion clearly written on my face.

"What was my third wish?" I asked.

"_You wished for one more chance."_ Kurotsuki said. It took me a moment to realize that I wished for one more chance in my previous life when I was dying.

"Does that mean that everyone I knew was reincarnated?" I asked.

"_No. Only the ones you had the most ties to." _Kurotsuki explained. I nodded.

"Okay. What do you need this time?" I waited for a complicated need like more secret files or more blood from Orochimaru; blood from Orochimaru was my second payment.

"_All I need is a lock of your hair," _the lady said. I must have looked shocked at her simple reply because she started laughing.

"Just that?" I asked. She nodded. I took out a kunai and cut a small piece of my hair and handed it to her.

"_You have such beautiful hair." _The lady murmured as she handed the hair to her tiger. I blushed at her compliment. _"Here's a package for you, Sakura." _I thanked her and took the package and left. Only when I woke up did I realize that I never told Kurotsuki my name.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Kind of… For your information, Naruto doesn't die! Yay! Anyway, here's a quick update because I had this chapter mostly written so I decided to finish it. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	14. The Brown Package and Suna

**A/N: I just wanna say thanks to all the reviewers! I love your reviews and it compelled me to make this chapter faster than I was planning.**

* * *

~Chapter 14 – The Brown Package and Suna~

Sakura's Pov:

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan." A male said, poking me. I cracked an eye open to see Naruto with his torso bandaged hovering over me.

"You're supposed to be in a coma." I sighed. He gave me a wide, toothy grin and pointed to his stomach.

"I've got Kurama to help me." He said. I sighed and sat up, massaging the back of my neck.

"Naruto, you can't have Kurama heal you like that! You're life will be shortened!" Naruto ignored me and pointed to the package in my hands.

"What's that?" he asked, attempting to take it out of my hands. I jerked it back and said,

"It's… nothing." He cocked his head and looked confused, but didn't say anything more.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto cried, jumping on my boyfriend. "Did you give that to Sakura-chan?" He pointed to the brown paper package in my hands.

"No. Where'd you get that, Sakura?" He asked me. I blushed, but said,

"It's nothing, Sasuke-kun." He gave me a look that said 'it is something, so tell me'. I sighed and said, "You want the truth?" They boys nodded their head eagerly. "Well here's the truth. I don't know what the hell this is." Sasuke looked shocked and Naruto started to fiddle with it.

"There's something inside." He observed.

"No shit, dumbass!" Sasuke growled, taking the package out of Naruto's hands and observed it. "I feel chakra coming from inside." I sent a little tendril of chakra to probe the package, and there was chakra inside.

"Give that to me." I said, taking the package. I cautiously untied the brown string holding it together and ripped the paper wrapping. Inside was a silvery green glass box.

"How do you open that? It just looks like a box with no opening." Naruto said.

"Chakra, dumbass." Sasuke said. He tried to send his chakra through the box, but nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a little zap and Sasuke's hand started smoking.

"Sasuke. Put the box down and give me your hand." I commanded. I observed it and said, "You're lucky that it's only a flash burn. It may look bad, but believe me when I say that it's just the skin that's damaged. The tissue underneath is relatively unharmed." I kissed Sasuke, and then healed his hand. A bit of chakra leaked onto the box from my hand and it glowed white. I stopped healing for a moment to look at the box. A large three was illuminated on the top and a keyhole appeared.

"So there's a keyhole, but no key?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Naruto, please wrap Sasuke's hand. I have to try something." Naruto nodded and I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and cut my finger so blood came out. I placed my finger on the keyhole and the box popped open.

"How'd ya do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I remembered a dream that I had where there was a sign that said, 'Blood is the key'." I lied. They didn't need to know about Kurotsuki just yet. Sasuke studied me, then fingered my hair.

"Why is there a piece of hair missing from you?" he asked.  
"Oh. It must have come off during the fight with Sasori." I said.

"Then why is this the only hair missing?"

"Is it really that noticeable?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and cut my hair shorter to about shoulder length. "There. I like this length better anyway."

"You still didn't answer my question." Sasuke said.

"And I'll try not to." I retorted.

"So you're hiding something." He pointed out. I blushed red. "Ah. You are." I sighed loudly and stood up.

"I'm hungry. Anyone besides Sasuke want breakfast?" I asked the camp as I stepped outside.

"So I don't get breakfast?" Sasuke pouted.

"No, you get breakfast." Sasuke brightened up until I finished, "You just have to make it yourself." He kept sulking around while I made breakfast, so I decided to be a nice girlfriend and give him a bit. Now we just had to go to Suna to give them the scroll.

* * *

"Kami! I hate sand!" I growled, wiping sand off of my face and clothes. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto fell in a sand pile.

"At least you aren't filled with sand." Sasuke pointed out. I stared at him with an over exaggerated bored expression and took my gloves off. Probably about a bottle of sand poured out from them.

"I'm not filled with sand." I challenged. He hid his shock with a chuckle.

"I take that back. You are filled with sand." He said. I walked over to where Naruto's foot was and pulled him up.

"Sakura-chan." He squeaked. "Let me go." His face was turning red from all the blood rushing to it. Oh, I didn't pull him out by the hand. I pulled him out by the foot.

"Next time," I said, a pitiless expression on my face, "don't fall in." I twirled around once and threw him roughly a hundred feet away. He of course had to land in another sand pile.

"Stop!" Cried a voice as Sand Shinobi surrounded us. "State your name and your business. We already know you are Konoha Shinobi." Kakashi-sensei stepped forward and said,

"I am Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf. We come here bearing a scroll that we must give to the village elders." He held out a scroll clearly marked 'To Suna'.  
"I don't believe you!" A female Shinobi growled as she pointed her kunai at Kakashi. "Who brings four genin along?"

"My genin team was assigned this mission and to ensure it's success, our esteemed Hokage assigned two ANBU to come with us." Wow. Who knew that a simple mission could turn Kakashi-sensei into a diplomat?

"I only see one ANBU." The woman snarled. Arisu stepped forward and flashed her tattoo.

"I am the other ANBU." She said. The woman 'humphed' but told us to follow her.

"I am Sato Suzuki." She said as we followed her. "I will take you to the elders." We passed a sad Gaara sitting on a bench all alone while Suzuki made a disgusted face.

"Who is that, Suzuki-san?" I asked, turning sweet mode on. I pointed to the boy, who would later become Kazekage as she said,

"That. That is Sabaku no Gaara. He's our resident tailed beast, killer he is."

"Why do you hate him?" I asked, attempting to delve further for information. Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder and gave a tiny shake of his head to signal not to ask any more questions.

"He's a killer." Suzuki said. I nodded, but I cast another glance at him. "Welcome to the elder council." She led us through a sand building to a room with a bunch of old people sitting inside.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf. I am here to present to you a scroll from our Hokage." He held out the scroll. The nearest elder, a woman with dark wrinkly skin and pale blue-white eyes, took it and put it in her robe.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." She said. Her voice was very quiet, almost a whisper. Her red hair was in a neat up do with a flower in it (A/N: Like Konan's). "Who are you, little girl?" She asked me.

"I am Haruno Sakura, Elder-sama." I said as I bowed. The woman chuckled, but saw my short hair and stopped.

"Oh dear." She said. "It's time. She's back." She then died. While the room was in pandemonium, I stood there frozen in my spot. Did she mean that I was back from the dead? Or maybe it was Kurotsuki. No. It couldn't be Kurotsuki, could it?

* * *

**Hello, everybody! Here's the next chapter and it's song:  
**_**"I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,  
Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright."**_

**R&R!  
Isra**


	15. The Origin of the Wishes Part 1

**A/N: I'm back with more! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers, especially splitheart1120 and MiyatheEarthninja. You guys rock! Anyway, on with the story! This chapter is dedicated to Kurotsuki's history, but Team 7 has no idea what it is.**

* * *

~Chapter 15 – The Origin of the Wishes Part 1~

Third Person POV: 

"Waaah! Waaaah!" Cried a baby. A young woman with brown hair held the crying child in her arms. The baby was wrapped up in a soft, pink blanket with yellow moons.

"What is her name, Ran?" Asked a man with brown hair and dark golden eyes.

"I don't know, Atsushi. I haven't had a good look at her yet." Ran replied. She drew back the part of the blanket that was covering the baby's head and gasped.

"How is this possible?" Atsushi roared. "Did you cheat on me?" Ran sniffled as crystalline tears brimming the corner of her blue eyes.

"No!" she cried. "I promise you, Atsushi! I didn't!" She lowered her voice slightly and said, "I promise you, this is your child." Atsushi stroked Ran's hair and kissed her temple before saying,  
"I believe you, Ran." Ran smiled slightly before looking more closely at her child.

"Look! She has your eyes!" She exclaimed. "And my face!" Sure enough, the young child had the same, soft features as her mother and the same, dark golden eyes as her father.

"So what should her name be?" Atsushi asked, staring at their oddity of a child.

"I was thinking Kurotsuki because half of her hair is black and the other half is silver like the moon." Ran said.

"I like that name. Kurotsuki." Atsushi said. "Beautiful just like her mother's name." Ran smiled and laid the newborn down.

"Now get out. I want to sleep."

* * *

"Kaa-chan! Tou-san!" Yelled a small girl of four years old as she walked through the halls of her house. Paintings of her ancestors adorned the wall with intricate golden frames. On the right side was her mother's family and on the left, her father's. She felt someone come up behind her, so she twirled around just as the familiar large hands of her older brother, Ichiro, encircled her petite body. Ichiro had pale brown hair and dark blue eyes. Both of the children looked like their mother.

"Ichiro-nii!" Kurotsuki cried as she hugged her brother.

"Why are you alone, Imouto?" He asked her as he placed her on his back.

"I was outside playing with Aki, but she had to leave. So I came inside to look for Kaa-chan and Tou-san." Kurotsuki said as they walked the halls together. Ichiro smiled, but Kurotsuki didn't notice.

"Kaa-chan is out back in the forest garden and Tou-san is out riding with Lord Shin." He said. Kurotsuki smiled and hugged her brother tighter.

"Would you play with me, Ichiro-nii? Pretty please?" She begged. As much as Ichiro wanted to say yes, he said,

"Gomen, Kurotsuki. I can't. Tou-san wanted me to go and practice Kenjutsu with Yukio." Kurotsuki frowned, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Ichiro-nii. Have fun!"

"Oh, Kaa-chan wants you outside to help her. She says you need to learn how to be a lady." Ichiro said. He smirked, knowing full well that his sister didn't like lady training.

"But I don't wanna!" She whined, flailing her arms and legs. If it weren't for Ichiro's grip on her tiny waist, she would have fallen.

"You have to, Imouto. It's part of life." Ichiro said. Kurotsuki sighed and hopped off his back.

"Arigatou for the ride, Ichiro-nii." She hugged him and ran outside to her mother's garden where she was going to learn about how to plant flowers and pour tea. So much fun. Not. She ran outside and launched herself at her mother, who skillfully caught her.

"My daughter!" Ran said, kissing Kurotsuki's pale forehead.

"Kaa-chan!" Kurotsuki cried. She let go of her mother and sat on the ground. "Do I have to be a lady? I would much rather be fighting with Aki or Ichiro-nii." Ran chuckled softly and ran her lean, nimble fingers through Kurotsuki's odd hair.

"Yes, my dear. One day, you will be a Lady of a household and you must know how to run it." She said. Kurotsuki frowned, but succumbed to her mother's wishes.  
"Fine." She grumbled. Ran smiled softly and showed the girl a long green plant with tall, yellowish green flowers.

"This is a Japanese Knotweed. They kill our pretty flowers, so you must pick them. There's a cluster of these weeds over at the edge of the garden. Could you please pick them?" She asked. Kurotsuki nodded, hitched her ice blue kimono up to her knees, and ran over to the patch. She heard a soft rustling noise, so she looked up. There was nothing. She then noticed a piece of cloth hanging on a tree branch and some hushed whispering going on around her. She slowly stood up and yelled,

"Kaa-chan?" Ran turned to her daughter as the whispering ceased.

"Yes, dear?" Ran asked.

"How much of this do you want me to pick?" Kurotsuki asked.

"All of it, dear. You're only halfway done." Kurotsuki felt the people come closer, so she yelled,

"Kaa-chan! There are people in the forest!" Ran rushed over to her daughter and picked her up swiftly. With all the might and grace of a gazelle, she rushed over to the small pavilion and set her daughter down.

"Stay here." She commanded. Promptly pulling out a kunai from the folds of her red kimono, Ran turned around to see two men standing in the middle of the garden with blood red eyes.

"Who are you!" She called. "Why are you on my property!" The first man grinned and stepped forward. Ran flinched.

"My dear." He purred. "I am Hachimaru Uchiha and this is my brother, Oku Uchiha."

"You answered one question." Ran called. "Now answer the other."  
"We are here to kill the girl." Oku said.

"I will not let you touch my daughter." Ran yelled, advancing on the two men. As soon as she got close to one, they both disappeared. Oku appeared behind her, a shuriken pressed to the nape of her neck. Hachimaru was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Hachimaru." Ran choked out. Oku grinned and slowly turned Ran around to show her that Hachimaru had a Tantou around her daughter's neck.

"We always get what we want." Oku whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Kurotsuki!" She cried, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "Why do you want to kill her?"

"We had a mission to kill a woman of this household. What better target than a defenseless little girl?" Hachimaru said, grinning sadistically.

"No." Ran said. "Don't kill her."  
"Then we have to kill you." Oku whispered. Ran nodded her head.

"Kill me. I won't allow you to kill my daughter." Oku smiled and swiftly cut Ran's neck. Blood flowed out of her neck and down her kimono, which became wet with the red substance. Ran made a choking noise, and fell to the ground. Blood began to coagulate around her as her lifeless, glassy blue eyes stared off into space.

"Take this as a warning, girl. It is only just beginning." Oku said as both of the men disappeared.

"Kaa-chan!" Kurotsuki cried, tears pouring down her face. "KAA-CHAN!" The little girl collapsed on the terrace, crying her eyes out as all of the blood flowed from her mother's neck. This would only be the first of many unfortunate events.

* * *

**So this is the first part of 'The Origin of the Wishes'. I hoped you like it! I enjoyed writing this (I don't know why, it's quite gory and bloody) and I hope you enjoy reading this! Here are the lyrics: (They're the same from last chapter, FYI)**

"_**I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,**_

_**Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright."**_


	16. The Origin of the Wishes Part 2

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

~Chapter 16 – The Origin of the Wishes Part 2~

"I can't believe it's been three years." Kurotsuki sighed as she placed a couple of orchid flowers on a grave.

"I know." Ichiro said sadly as he hugged his little sister closer to him. "We miss you, Kaa-chan." Kurotsuki felt a few tears slip down her face as she wailed,

"Kaa-chan's death was all my fault!" She dug her head into Ichiro's black yukata and cried.

"It wasn't your fault." Ichiro soothed, petting Kurotsuki's hair.

"Yes it was! If those ninja had killed me instead of Kaa-chan, she would be alive!" the girl sniffed.

"But then Kaa-chan would be so sad. So would I and so would Tou-san." Ichiro explained. "It's for the best. She gave you another chance at life." Kurotsuki looked at the ground sadly before snapping her head to the right.

"Ninja." She hissed. Ichiro drew his sword as one single ninja appeared.

"Who are you." Ichiro snarled. The ninja, a female, grinned and said,

"Okane Senju."

"Why are you here." Ichiro continued to press.

"Am I in an interrogation session?" Okane said sarcastically. "I was under the impression that I was on an assassination mission."

"Kurotsuki, get behind me." Ichiro commanded. Kurotsuki slid behind her older brother, letting his huge frame hide her thin and lithe one.

"So that little, ahem, _thing _is Kurotsuki." Okane said, her grin turning sadistic. "Come here little darling. Okane only wants to, _play_." She said.

"No!" Kurotsuki yelled. "I will not! I hate ninja! I hate you all!" Okane pursed her lips and pulled out a kunai.

"So you're playing hard to get. I heard that two Uchiha came to assassinate you as well. I also heard that they failed. But where an Uchiha fails, a Senju will win!" she yelled haughtily.

"I'm not so sure. I won't let you kill my little sister." Ichiro growled.

"What type of ninja are you." Okane asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm not a ninja." Ichiro said cooly.

"Exactly. You. Are. Not. A. Ninja." She said slowly. "I am."

"Don't get too cocky, Okane. I'm a skilled Kenjutsu user." Ichiro said as he took up a fighting stance.

"I'm so afraid." Okane said sardonically. Ichiro commenced in running forward, but Okane blocked the katana with her kunai.

"Too slow." She said as she disappeared. Ichiro whirled around just in time to block the kunai coming down on him with his wrist.

"AH!" he yelled as the kunai cut his wrist. It burned too much to be just a normal wound.

"It's poison coated." Okane said. "I'm an expert in poison." Ignoring the searing pain in his right wrist, Ichiro shifted the katana to his left hand and started to attack. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, but he had to kill this ninja before she killed his cherished Kurotsuki. Kicking the ninja's leg, she bent down and blocked her head from a punch, but Ichiro swept his foot underneath her's and she fell to the ground with a sickening crack. The top of her spine had hit a protruding rock and had broken into several pieces, inhibiting her ability to walk. She was slowly dying, but so was Ichiro.

"Haha." She laughed weakly. "A worthy taijutsu opponent. I am honored to die by… the rock!" She laughed even more until Kurotsuki heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Okane's chest fade, and slowly stop breathing. Ichiro was also having a tough time breathing, because the poison was quickly infiltrating his organs and shutting them down.

"Kurotsuki." He said softly. "Come here." Kurotsuki approached her brother and lay down by his side.

"What is it, Ichiro-nii." She whispered back to him.

"Stay strong." He said. And with that, all the life was sucked out of him and his eyes closed for the last time.

"Ichiro-nii!" Kurotsuki keened. She buried her face in his torn shirt and stayed there the entire night. The only person left in her family now was her Tou-san. How unfortunate.

* * *

"Good morning, Hideyo-sama." Kurotsuki said as a woman in her early forties entered the large kitchen.

"Good morning, Akuma no ko." She said irritably. That was the woman's nickname for Kurotsuki. It meant 'Devil's child'. And of course, her father did nothing about it. "Did you prepare the tea?" She asked. Kurotsuki suddenly found the ground to be interesting as she mumbled,

"No, Hideyo-sama." Hideyo briskly walked up to the 8-year-old child and slapped her cheek.

"What did I say about not preparing the tea in the morning?" she hissed. Kurotsuki bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I should always prepare the tea in the morning because otherwise I won't be a good wife." She said. Kurotsuki nodded and slapped the child again.

"And that was for being a devil's child." She hissed. Kurotsuki cupped her hand over her swollen, red cheek and bowed to Hideyo. Hideyo then proceeded to look at the kitchen and hit Kurotsuki for every little mistake there was.

"The knives are in the wrong place!" Hideyo said. Slap. "There's some dust on this table!" Slap. Soon, Kurotsuki was black and blue and bruised all over. "You are dismissed." Hideyo said as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kurotsuki writhing in pain on the floor.

"Bitch." Kurotsuki muttered. Only last year, a few months after Ichiro died, did her father re-marry this woman, Hideyo Akita, because he was 'in love'. Also because he thought Kurotsuki needed someone to continue her lady training. Kurotsuki picked herself up off the floor and went to see herself in the mirror. She was almost unrecognizable because of her swollen and enlarged features. But she ran a hand through her multi-colored hair.

"At least you're still the same." She murmured as she brushed the tangles out one by one with her fingers. "But I hate you anyway."

* * *

"Go out and stay out!" Hideyo screamed at Kurotsuki. The 10-year-old child was bleeding from cuts all over her arms and legs and her back was torn from lashings. "Akuma no ko!" Tears and tears rolled down Kurotsuki's face as she struggled to get out of the older woman's grasp. Just earlier that day she hit a young lord who was trying to touch her. Hideyo then took her out of the room and told her to wait in the pantry until they were gone. When they left, Hideyo came to Kurotsuki and started beating the life out of her.

"There goes your chance to get married!" She screeched.

"But he was trying to touch me!" Kurotsuki managed to find her voice. Hideyo stopped hitting and looked furiously down at the child.

"Did you just talk back to me?" She asked, taking a few breaths. Kurotsuki bit her lip, but Hideyo grabbed her shoulders and shook them hard. "I said, did you just talk back to me?"  
"Yes, Hideyo-sama." Kurotsuki said quietly. Hideyo slapped her cheek, then slammed her head down on the corner of the table. She then proceeded to leave while Kurotsuki struggled to get up. With the last remaining energy she had, Kurotsuki ran into the forest and started to weep.

"Child. What are you doing in my forest all alone?" A deep, but feminine voice asked.

"But this is Atsushi's land." Kurotsuki replied, wiping the snot from her nose and sniffling. "How can it be _your_ forest?"

"I have lived here for many years, child. This is my forest." It explained.

"Kind lady," Kurotsuki said, "what is your name?"

"Jinn." The voice responded. The next words were said almost mockingly. "And I am _not _a human."

"Then what are you, Jinn-san?' Kurotsuki asked. The voice sighed.  
"It appears you are not leaving anytime soon, so I shall humor you."

"Yes, humor me. So long as Atsushi owns this land, I'm not leaving." Kurotsuki said dryly.

"Why do you not refer to your Tou-san and 'Tou-san'?" Jinn asked.

"Because he is no father to me." Kurotsuki said bitterly. "He married another woman whom he 'loves' and she beats me. In fact, so does he."

"Child, you have a rough life, but I can make it better." A creamy white tiger with stripes like ebony and eyes as white as ivory – almost like the Byakugan – came through the tree line. A thick, silver chain with a small crescent-shaped mirror hanging on it embellished the plush fur on her neck.

"Are you the wish tiger that Kaa-chan told me about?" Kurotsuki asked, eyes fastened on the necklace.

"I am, but my powers are dwindling. I have but three wishes remaining." Jinn responded, walking up to the girl.

"Could you teach me the art of the wish?" Kurotsuki asked eager. Jinn contemplated before nodding.

"I can," she said, "but you will have to sign your name in my book." Jinn produced a large, leather bound book from mid air and it opened to the last, blank page.

"This book is so big. Is it all filled up?" Kurotsuki commented with awe.

"Yes. I used to have many wishes, but each of my disciples gets three wishes. Now only three remain." Jinn said. "You will get the last three wishes. Then, once my wishes are done, I have remaining chakra to survive, then I will die."

"That's so sad!" Kurotsuki said with an unhappy countenance.

"It is, but it is the way of life." Jinn said. As Kurotsuki finished signing her name in the book, Jinn said again, "As my disciple, you must follow my few rules. They will be told to you when the time is right, but one you must know right now is that wherever I go, you must follow." Kurotsuki nodded eagerly, but her happiness faltered as a grim expression took over.

"But I'm not a ninja." She said.  
"And you will never be." Jinn said, turning away. "But this is a jutsu that you will be able to preform. Your only one, really, except for a dreamscape type place. I will teach you that later." Kurotsuki nodded, sad about the fact that she will never be a ninja, but happy that she will learn some jutsus.

"When will we be leaving, Jinn-sama?" Kurotsuki asked respectfully.  
"Tonight at midnight." She said. "Be ready."


	17. The Origin of the Wishes Part 3

**A/N: So here I am, looking over the Origin of the Wishes Parts and I realize, her entire story is big enough to be a story itself! Ha. I'm going to cut her story short and you can tell me in a review if you think I should make Kurotsuki's story an entirely new story. This is the last part.**

* * *

~Chapter 17 – The Origin of the Wishes Part 3~

"Is your father searching for you at all?" Jinn asked as the traveled along the long road.

"I don't think so." Kurotsuki said while looking to her right at the large lake they came upon. Jinn stopped in her tracks and asked,

"Do you want to check?" Kurotsuki ran to Jinn and kneeled in front of her.

"Can we? I want to see the pain that I have caused him!" she said eagerly. Jinn chuckled and removed the necklace from around her neck.

"Say the location and the person you wish to see." Jinn explained.

"Takagawa Family Estate, Atsushi Takagawa." Kurotsuki said. The mirror became larger; as big as a handheld mirror, and showed a man and a woman kissing.

"_So what about Akuma no ko?" _the woman, Hideyo, asked. The man paused his kissing to look Hideyo in the face.

"_What about her?" _he asked with a blank face.

"_She's missing." _Hideyo said.

"_Oh. Well I'd rather start a new family with you, Hideyo." _Atsushi untied Hideyo's navy blue obi and let it fall to the ground. _"I never liked Kurotsuki. She caused my first wife to die and my eldest son and heir to die as well. I hate that bitch. You, my dear, are a perfect vision of beauty and I can't think of anyone else to bear me my heirs. Not even Ran was good enough."_ Hideyo smiled wickedly before throwing her kimono on the ground and leading Atsushi to the bed.

"I've seen enough!" Kurotsuki screamed, covering her dripping wet eyes. "I know he doesn't care about me!" Jinn but the necklace back around her neck and nuzzled the girl.

"Shhh. It's okay, Kurotsuki. Learn what I have to teach you. Then you can show Atsushi how good you are."

"Thank you, Jinn-sama." Kurotsuki said, hugging the tiger around her neck. Jinn froze and turned her head slowly to the forest on their left.

"Ninja." She growled, pushing Kurotsuki behind her with a large paw. Five ninja came out wearing Kumogakure uniforms.

"Why are you trespassing on Kumogakure land?" The tallest one asked with a deep voice.

"We are only traveling." Jinn said.

"Then why do you protect the child?" The tallest one asked again. He was wearing a horse mask.

"Well, horse, she is young. I don't want her hurt by you guys."

"Did you abduct her? She looks familiar." She shortest one who was wearing a bird mask noted.

"I told you we should have gone through the ocean instead of through Kumo." Kurotsuki hissed.

"You, child!" Bird barked. "What's your name?"

"Um, Kamiko, Bird-san."

"Why are you with this tiger?" he asked.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been with Jinn-sama."

"Why do you call her 'Jinn-sama'?"

"Because she is teaching me how to become a ninja and she is my mistress." Kurotsuki said, standing next to Jinn.

"I know you." Horse said. "You are Takagawa-sama's daughter, Kurotsuki. You're hair is impossible to miss."

"What do we do, Horse?" Bird asked.

"Capture the tiger. She needs to be executed for capturing Takagawa-sama's daughter."  
"What about Kurotsuki-sama?" Bear asked, stepping forward. "What do we do with her?"

"Bring her back to Takagawa-sama, of course!" Bird said, hitting Bear on the head. "Team Retrieval, go!" Horse disappeared and re-appeared next to Jinn and grabbed her neck. The silver necklace dropped to the ground as Kurotsuki quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her pant pocket. Bird jumped up and dodged the senbon that Jinn threw. After that, Bird took a sedative-coated senbon and threw it at Jinn. Because of Horse holding her neck, Jinn wasn't able to dodge and the senbon lodged in her chest. Feeling weary, Jinn whispered,

"Getsumen ni shitagatte kudasai." Kurotsuki nodded, satisfied that none of the ninja heard. Then, Jinn fell to the ground and three of the four ninja hoisted her up and ran away. Now, it was just Kurotsuki and Horse.

"We need to take you back to your Tou-san." He said as he picked her up.

"Let me go!" Kurotsuki screamed, struggling to get out of the grip. Horse laughed a deep, throaty laugh and gripped the girl tighter.

"I cannot do that, Kurotsuki-sama. I need to bring you back to Takagawa-sama." He said. Kurotsuki narrowed her eyes and in one last fit of desperation, she whispered the words that Jinn had told her.

"Getsumen ni shitagatte kudasai." Her eyes rolled back in her head and turned silver as her hair became longer and turned white. _"Let me go!" _She roared, knocking Horse down. Kurotsuki floated in the air, a silver glow surrounding her as a staff appeared in her right hand.

"What, what is this?" Horse asked, petrified. Kurotsuki smirked and said,

"_This is the power of the moon. My power." _Her voice was doubled over as a creepy aura began to emit from her. _"You did not follow what I told you to do, so you made me into this." _

"But I have never seen this jutsu before!" Horse growled.

"_This isn't a jutsu. It isn't a kekkei genkai either. It is a gift that was given to me at birth, hence my odd colored hair. The black side was my normal hair color and the silver was this power. I embraced this and now I have power!" _Kurotsuki cackled like a madwoman before impaling Horse in the heart with the staff. She then plummeted to the ground, the glow receding, but her eye color and hair color remaining white and silver. She rubbed her head and groaned as she stood up. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the necklace and said,

"Kumogakure, Jinn-sama." The mirror became larger and zoomed in on the beautiful white tiger being carried through the forest. Kurotsuki zoomed in on a sakura tree and immediately knew where she was. She hung the necklace around her neck and ran toward Kiiromori, or the yellow forest. It was famed for a large amount of yellow flowers. Sensing Jinn nearby, Kurotsuki masked her chakra like a pro and listened.

"Shouldn't Horse have been back by now?" Bear asked. Bird hit him over the head.

"He is probably getting commended by Takagawa-sama for bringing his stray daughter back. He won't meet up with us until we get to Kumo." Bird said. The wolf-masked ninja, who didn't really talk, said,

"Something about this forest."

"Yeah, I know. Pretty peaceful, isn't' it." Bird sighed and inhaled the perfumed flowers.

"No. Something about this forest makes me think we'll die here." Wolf said. Kurotsuki had had enough and jumped in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Didn't Horse take you back to Takagawa Estates?" Bird asked, taking a step back.

"He would have if he was alive."

"You, you killed Horse?" Bear asked.

"I did. Getsumen ni shitagatte kudasai." Kurotsuki rose a few feet of the ground as the silver chakra returned and so did her bloody staff.

"What is this?" Wolf asked.

"_This is I. This is what you made." _Kurotsuki said, throwing the staff at Bear. It hit him in the gut as he fell to the ground. Jinn also fell because of Bear falling. The staff returned to Kurotsuki who then threw it at Bird, but she parried it with a Tantou. _"Good dodge."_ Kurotsuki said from behind Bird. _"But one cannot dodge forever."_ She stabbed Bird with a kunai from her shirt and turned to Wolf. _"You. You knew that I was here." _

"I didn't. I just had a feeling. But you can kill me. I've killed to many people in cold blood because of stupid orders. Release me from this torture." Kurotsuki complied and severed Wolf's head. She fell to the ground on her knees, the once beautiful yellow flowers stained red from blood.

"I hate ninjas! I hate them! Always trying to kill me or take me back to Atsushi! I've had enough! I want revenge on all the ninjas!"

"Good, good. The first part of your training is done. You can now access the wishes by picking a person and investing Getsumen ni shitagatte kudasai into that desire that they wish. Now, you need to pick a person, and I have one." Jinn rose from the ground, breaking out of her ropes. She grabbed the necklace from around Kurotsuki's neck and said,

"Konohagakure, pink-haired girl." The mirror grew and showed a pink-haired baby.

"_My, my. Isn't she beautiful, Kizashi." _A woman with orange hair said.

"_She is, Mebuki. What is her name?" _The man with pale pink hair asked. The baby started crying and moving around and punching the air.

"_She's a fighter. She's got the Will of Fire in her." _Mebuki said. _"How about Sakura. Sakura Haruno for her pink hair." _

"_Beautiful name, just like yours." _Mebuki smiled and said,

"_Our daughter has fight and spirit. I can tell." _The mirror shrunk again.

"So this Sakura Haruno?" Kurotsuki asked.

"Yes." Jinn confirmed. "She will help you with your revenge." Kurotsuki grinned.

"I hate to take advantage of babies, but revenge is too sweet a nectar to pass up."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Getsumen ni shitagatte kudasai: Follow the moon**


	18. Help

~Chapter 18 – Help~

Sakura's Pov:

Traveling back from Suna was hard. My mind was fuzzy from what the elder had said, so I couldn't concentrate clearly. Who was she? What did the elder know? Where-

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed in my ear, causing me to jump. I turned to him, a sheepish grin on my face and said,

"Yes?" Naruto sighed and said,

"We're stopping for some dinner and rest." I nodded and started setting up camp.

"Why were you zoned out? You usually hear me yelling the first two or three times." Naruto asked. I quizzically raised my eyebrow and asked,

"How many times did you yell?" Naruto scratched his head and said,

"Uhhh, maybe like, ten times?" My eyes widened in surprise before I sat down and pulled out an instant ramen cup. We were traveling with the other ANBU members because there was no point in them hiding anymore.

"So Sakura-san." Jun said. "What was that power back there?" Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Well, ummm, you know…" I scratched my head, hoping that the boys would know that I need help.

"She doesn't know what it is." Sasuke interjected. Ahhhh, good ole' Sasuke-kun. Always coming to my rescue. I nodded.

"Yeah. I just got really mad, so I guess I let it all out." I said, turning back to my ramen. Suddenly, it didn't seem so appetizing. I sighed and handed it to Naruto who was already finished with four cups. "You can have it. I'm not very hungry." Naruto happily slurped my untouched food while I walked deeper into the forest. I found a big rock and sat down on it. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the tepid air cool me down.

"What's wrong?" I heard Sasuke before I felt his presence. I opened one eye up and said,

"Nothing." Sasuke sat down next to me and held me close.

"Something's bothering you, Sakura-chan. Tell me." I leaned into his body, letting his body heat flow through me.

"It's what the elder said back in Suna." I said after a moment.

"Don't let it get to you." Sasuke said, stroking my hair. He then put the hair up to his nose and inhaled. "How does your hair always smell like fruit? It's a different fruit everyday." I smiled and chuckled lightly before saying,

"It's a secret." He shook his head while smirking and we sat there in silence. Suddenly, Naruto burst through the trees behind us and said,

"Team 8 needs help at the Great Naruto Bridge." He briefly smiled at the name, knowing it was yet to be named that. The three then left, meeting up with the ANBU and Kakashi before heading out.

"They are facing a powerful S-Rank missing-nin and his accomplice. We need to help them." Kakashi de-briefed before the unsettling silence came over them again. They reached the bridge just in time to see Kurenai collapse and Hinata drag her away. Kiba and Shino were stuck in Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals.

"I'll take care of Zabuza." Kakashi said. I shook my head.

"I'm not healing you if you get hurt. Let Sasuke handle it. Naruto will break Kiba and Shino out of that guy's jutsu." I said as I headed over to Hinata and Kurenai. Sasuke then proceeded to fight Zabuza while Naruto rushed over to the ice mirrors. I started to heal Kurenai while Hinata stood guard.

Naruto's Pov:  
I shuddered, remembering what it felt like to get stuck in that.

"Lend me some power, Kurama." I said as I did a jutsu that I thought would break the ice mirrors. "Ultra-Many Spiraling Serial Spheres!" I yelled as roughly a hundred of me appeared with a rasengan in their hand. I threw it on the mirrors, but they didn't break. I growled in annoyance.

"_Hey kit._" Kurama said. "_Use my power and turn four tailed biju. It'll work." _I nodded and did just that.  
"NOBODY HURTS NARUTO UZUMAKI'S FRIENDS!" I yelled as I started to punch the mirrors. Little by little, the mirrors cracked, until they shattered. Haku fell out of the mirrors and I raced forward, punching him hard enough to break bones.

"You are strong." Haku said. "I admire you, Naruto Uzumaki. Keep your friends in your heart no matter what you do." Haku's eyes slowly closed. When his breathing ceased, I realized that I had broken his back. I felt a tear run down my face when I realized, some fates aren't meant to be changed. Hopefully, Sasuke could handle the rest.

Sasuke's Pov:  
I was panting hard. I never thought that Zabuza could hold out as long as he did, but I was obviously taking a toll on his power.

"I'm tired of this Zabuza. Why would you do this?" I asked him while parrying his strike.

"Because I am a ninja and ninja's are meant to be used." He said as he swung down with his Kubikiribouchou. I dodged and kicked him in the back.

"All though ninja's are meant to be used, you do know what Gato will do. He's going to kill you because he doesn't want to pay you. It's less work for him. You should help us. We want to help you." I said. He paused.

"You'd help me." He said incredulously. "An S-rank missing nin." I nodded.

"Yes." I said. He sighed and placed his sword on his back.

"Haku's dead and I have no where to go. Fine. I'll go with you." I called Sakura over, who had finished healing Kurenai, to seal Zabuza's chakra.

"We can't take any risks." I said when I earned a confused look. He nodded and we walked over to the ANBU. "Zabuza has agreed to be on our side. He will come back to Konoha with us and talk to the Hokage." I said. The ANBU narrowed their eyes, but ignored it. Naruto came over with two very injured ninjas.

"You might want to heal them." He said. Sakura sighed, clearly annoyed, but healed Shino and Kiba anyway. But then, Gato appeared with a bunch of his henchmen behind him.

"Kill them, men!" He said. I sighed and was about to advance when Sakura said,

"Let me handle them. I want to kill Gato." I nodded and let my girlfriend advance instead. She moved very gracefully, flicking and punching people as well as slitting their throats. Then, only Gato was left.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" Gato taunted.

"You obviously have not seen what destruction I have just caused." Sakura said, annoyed. She then slit his throat and returned back to us.

"Let's get going." Kakashi said. He scooped up Kurenai who was unconscious and was about to leave when Tazuna appeared.

"Arigatou!" He said, bowing. "I think I know what to name this bridge now. The Great Friend Bridge!" We all face-palmed.

"You should name it after Naruto. He's the hero here." I said. "He wouldn't let anyone hurt his friends." Tazuna nodded and said,

"The name will now be The Great Naruto Bridge!" He thanked us once more before we all left. Kurenai started to twitch and convulse in Kakashi's arms.

"Get Kurenai to the hospital." Sakura said to Kakashi. "Now."


	19. Poison

Previously on Wish Number Three:

"_The name will now be The Great Naruto Bridge!" He thanked us once more before we all left. Kurenai started to twitch and convulse in Kakashi's arms._

"_Get Kurenai to the hospital." Sakura said to Kakashi. "Now."_

~Chapter 19 – Poison~

Sakura's Pov:

The mood of our group was grim. Only the twitches and groans that emanated from Kurenai could be heard. Every now and then I would look over at her, but each time I did, she looked worse. Her skin was a sickly white color and her veins bulged out with a purple tint.

"Will K-Kurenai-sensei b-be okay, S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked me. I turned to look at the Hyuuga heiress, who in turn, shrank back at the sudden attention.

"I don't know, Hinata." I said. Hinata looked down, but I couldn't help notice the few tears that escaped her pale Byakugan eyes. I hated lying to people, but it had to be done in order to preserve and hide my powers. Kakashi-sensei turned to face all of us and said,

"I'm going ahead." We all nodded in agreement as he quickly disappeared. I was mad at myself so I ran in front of everybody to give me distance.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" I heard Sasuke-kun ask me. I turned to glare at him.

"What's wrong?" I shrieked. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that Kurenai was infected with a poison that only Tsunade-shishou and I can heal, god dammit!" Sasuke-kun looked troubled as I continued my rant. "And I can't fucking heal her because I'd be giving away my powers! Do you know what it's like to have the power to save someone and not be allowed to? Huh?" I took a deep breath and waited for his response.

"Go." He said slowly. "Go and I'll cover for you." To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I stumbled, but caught myself.

"Arigatou." I said as I raced to Konoha.

I was panting by the time I reached the hospital. I hastily raced to the front desk and barked,

"Kurenai Yuuhi's room. Now." The lady behind the desk studied me behind her black-framed glasses.

"Are you a relative of Yuuhi-san?" she asked me in a nasally voice.

"No." I replied, getting annoyed with her casual manner.

"Then I cannot release any information." She said as she pursed her lips. How could I be so stupid? When I was older, I worked the hospital and in my rush, I forgot standard procedure! I slammed my fist on the desk, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"Security!" The woman yelled. A group of low-class ninja's with Tantous strapped to their backs surrounded me. Using my size to an advantage, I slipped in-between their legs and speedily cast a cloaking genjutsu on myself. The ninja's turned to the woman, who commanded, "Go check Yuuhi-san's room. That's where the bitch wanted access to." I sensed an opportunity so I followed them to the ICU room 13 where I saw Kurenai hooked up to various machines. The guards searched her room, but finding nothing, they left. As soon as they did, Kurenai said,

"Kai." And my genjutsu was dispelled. "Sakura." I approached her and said in a shaky voice,

"I'm going heal you, Kurenai-san." She held out a pale hand and said,

"No. My time has come." She was right. Her breaths were shallow. "Tell Asuma that I love him." A few tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"I can heal you." I cried. Kurenai smiled softly.

"Don't. I'm done for. But remember this, Sakura. Look in between for answers." Kurenai's chest heaved upward, and then sunk as her heart monitor beeped. I fell to the ground weeping as medics filed in to try and re-start her heart. I barely registered being picked up as I was crying, but I knew it was Sasuke-kun.

"She died." I hiccupped. "She died and I didn't save her."

"Shhh." Sasuke murmured.

"But she told me something." I looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "She told me to look in between."

* * *

**~Fin~**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Sorry it took me a while, I've had a bit of writer's block, but my parents helped me with this chapter! I feel a bit bad about killing off Kurenai, but I made up for it by adding a clue. If you think Kurenai knew anything about Obito; she doesn't. But if you think about it, she is a genjutsu master (or close to one) so it would be normal for her to say such things as "look in between." Also, sorry it's a bit short. I guess this is kind of a filler chapter and I'll get back to the action soon enough. R&R!  
**


	20. Chuunin Exams

**A/N: Na na na na na na na na na new chapter!**

* * *

~Chapter 20 – Chuunin Exams~

Sakura's Pov:

"Here are your forms, kids." Kakashi-sensei said as he handed us each a white form. "Fill these out and head to the Chuunin exams."

"You didn't even tell us yesterday! You're such a lazy bastard!" I cried. Kakashi laughed and replied,

"I can be. Good luck and don't be late." He shunshined away, leaving us three with a form for the Chuunin exams.

"It's not going to end up like last time." I said to myself. "I won't let it." Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. I hadn't even known that I was tensing up in the first place.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan. It will be fine. We'll kill Orochimaru before he gets to us." He said quietly. I whirled around to face him.

"We can't kill him, you baka!" I threw my form in the air. "It will be giving our powers away and I will not allow that since Kurenai died!" I growled. Sasuke bobbed his head, contemplating what I just said.

"How about we just scare him away. Ya know, cut off his arm or something." Naruto burst in, having enough of the silence.

"That just might work." I said. "Sometimes I think you pretend to be stupid!" Naruto gave a lopsided grin and laughed.

"Nope!" he said. I grabbed my form and started to write down my information.

"Fill the forms out you guys! It's time to take the Chuunin exams! Again!" I said.

* * *

"You have to let us through!" A girl with two buns on both sides of her head cried. "We need to take the Chuunin Exams!" There were two Chuunin who were standing in front of the door that read 235.

"Aren't we supposed to go to room 335?" Naruto whispered to me. I sweatdropped and whispered back,  
"Baka. It's a genjutsu. They think it says 335, even though it only says 235." Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"You must let us through, youthful Chuunin-san!" A boy with a bowl cut and large eyebrows wearing a tight green spandex jumpsuit cried. "We must take the Chuunin exams and spread our youth!" My left eye twitched as I slowly moved behind Sasuke, but Lee saw my movement. He swiveled around and raced towards me. He got down on one knee and held up a flower that I had no idea how it got there. "Please go on a date with me, wonderful youth filled cherry blossom! Your beauty radiates through the building! Be my girlfriend!" I pushed the flower back with one finger and scooted closer to Sasuke.

"Um, sorry Lee. I already have a boyfriend." I said. Sasuke-kun grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. Lee noticed this and said,

"You! I heard about you! You are Uchiha Sasuke-san! Fight me for the hand of the beautiful cherry blossom here!" I sighed and whispered to Sasuke-kun,

"Make it quick, Sasuke-kun. We have a test to take." He nodded and stepped forward. Lee got into a traditional taijutsu-fighting stance as Tenten said,

"Begin." Lee was about to jump at Sasuke, but became rigid. I peered at Sasuke's face and notice his Sharingan spinning wildly. Not even a second later, Lee collapsed on the ground. "What did you do to my teammate!" Tenten shrieked, rushing over to the fallen Rock Lee.

"Hn. I just knocked him out for a minute or two." Sasuke said. I smiled and grabbed his hand once again.

"Let's go take the test." I said. We started walking to the stairwell when Neji said,

"The test room is right there." He pointed to room 235. I smiled and said,

"Kai." The genjutsu fell, changing the room number from 335 to 235. "It was a simple genjutsu." Neji looked shocked, but he couldn't say anything because we had already left. Haha. That shows him!

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Ino cried as she launched herself at him. Sasuke, frozen in shock, didn't move when she landed on him, hugging the living daylights out of him. I sighed and grabbed the back of Ino's shirt.

"Get off of him, you slut." I growled as I flung her back. She hit a desk hard.

"Owww! See, Sasuke-kun! She's being mean to me!" Ino mewled like a lost kitten. To be honest, it was the grossest thing I have ever seen. A man came up to us. He had spiky silver hair and big black glasses. Yakushi Kabuto. It took all my willpower not to lunge and attack him right then and there. I looked over at Naruto and Sasuke and saw that they were also having a tough time. Naruto was even sweating a bit.

"You should be quiet. You're making a scene." Neji, who not too long ago joined with his team asked,

"Who are you?" Kabuto smiled and said,

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Would you like to see my ninja info cards? It could be a big help for you to know what you are up against." Sasuke stepped forward.

"Team Dosu." He said. Shock flared up in Kabuto's face for a fraction of a second, but he took out a card. On it appeared information on Team Dosu. Sasuke read it over and then stepped back beside me. Neji then said,

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kabuto showed him the card with Sasuke's information on it. Of course, it was wrong. Just then, a large man with scars covering his head walked in.

"Alright, take a seat brats. I'm the proctor for the first exam, Morino Ibiki. I hope you all fail."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I went on vacation and had writer's block and who the hell cares? I updated! That should be good enough. Hope you like it!**


	21. Test 2

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back again after a vacation from this story. I gathered some ideas from outside sources and such, and this chapter popped out! I'm going to gloss over the Chuunin Exams because the only important part of it is the Orochimaru meeting.**

* * *

~Chapter 21 – Test 2~

Sakura's Pov:

Naruto was sweating. We were outside with the proctor for the second exam, Anko Mitarashi, who was explaining the test and what was going to kill us and everything along those lines. And that Kuso-nin was being creepy as hell! That would probably be because it was Orochimaru. I studied Anko for a bit. My gaze traveled to her shoulder, which bore a painful reminder of her days with that snake: the cursed seal. I also noticed she often rubbed it when she was annoyed or angry.

"You smell, Dobe." Sasuke-kun said to Naruto, breaking me out of my reverie.

"At least I don't smell like, like, like an Uchiha!" Naruto argued back. I massaged my temples, feeling an oncoming headache.

"And what's so bad about smelling like an Uchiha?" Sasuke bit back icily. "Sakura seems to like it." I groaned, but I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face.

"Don't you dare drag me into this!" I said. "Being with you when you argue is bad enough." Suddenly someone walked up to us.

"Good luck on your exam." The voice said. I looked up at Kakashi-sensei.

"Thanks, but could you tell them not to argue?" I asked him. Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

"I thought you had them under control." He said, smirking underneath his mask.

"I did. Not anymore." I replied. Kakashi shrugged and poofed away. Growling, I had enough of their squabbling. I grabbed their ears and dragged them away to out gate while they shouted and promised not to argue ever again. "Listen you idiots." I snarled. "We have to figure out a way to keep Orochimaru from marking Sasuke-kun here and not giving away our powers!" The boys looked at me with confusion and fear on their faces.

"When did you get so scary Sakura-chan!" wailed Naruto. I hit him on the back of the head and shouted at him to shut up.

"This is serious!" I cried exasperatedly.

"How about this." Sasuke said. He explained his plan to us, and I'd have to say, it was a damn good one.

* * *

The forest was teeming with life from plants to animals to genin. We were strolling through the Forest of Death slowly. I held a serene visage while Sasuke was brooding and Naruto was wiping his shuriken and kunai. I was still a bit tentative about splitting up, but it was our best option. About a few feet to the left I sensed a genin team. It was the one from Kumo, so I signaled to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto, being the idiot that he was, walked straight into a trap set by them. A rope snaked around his ankle and hoisted him up so he was dangling from a tall tree branch. The team then sprung out of the underbrush, their kunai in hand and ready to attack.

"We want your scroll. We know that you have the one we want." The tallest one said. He wore black wrappings around his face, covering everything except his eyes and nose. I feigned the scared girl act and cried,

"Please! Don't hurt us!" The guy chuckled darkly.

"The Shinobi world ain't no place for a weak little girl like you." He said. Oh hell no. He did not call me weak. The aura around me darkened considerably while Sasuke looked bored. He decided to play the 'I've-seen-it-all-before-act'.

"Will you make them scream for me?" Sasuke asked me. Grinning broadly and evilly, I nodded.

"Yes babe." I said. Whirling around, I leaped up into the air and brought my fist down on the ground just in front of them. The ground cracked and a giant crater appeared in the ground.

"Missed me!" The guy taunted although he was shaken up. I guffawed at his ignorance.

"You baka!" Naruto yelled from his spot. "She didn't miss! Sakura-chan never misses! She purposely did that!"

"You're one to talk, blondie. You got caught." The one to the apparent leader's left hollered. Naruto snorted.

"Not my fault when you die." The second guy's eyes widened with distress.

"They aren't screaming!" Sasuke said louder. I chuckled to myself inwardly.

"Time to break out the big guns." I murmured. "Inner Art: Seeing Double!" I yelled. Inner poofed into existence, a blood red katana in her hand and a short black kimono on.

"Who's the unlucky one today?" She asked.

"I'll take tall guy over here. Sasuke, you take bandana, and Inner can take the one with the fans." I said. Stalking over to him, I growled.

"I'm still not scared of you." He said bravely. He then coughed and clawed at his throat.

"Is your throat hurting?" I asked, putting on a concerned face.

"I was sick a week ago with a sore throat." He growled. I grinned widely and snickered.

"I have the perfect cure for a sore throat." I took a step forward and brandished my kunai. "Cut it." His eyes widened with true fear as I cut his throat. It wasn't enough to kill him, but to keep him from being a Shinobi ever again. I felt Inner return to me as I saw that the two other Shinobi tied together. They were nearly crying.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked. Naruto jumped down and hugged me.

"That was awesome!" he cried. Sasuke ripped him off me as we continued on. We took their Earth scroll so we headed towards the tower in the center of the forest. We were nearing the area where we first met Dosu's team, but there was no one there.

"What's wrong with this scenario?" I murmured out loud. I heard a rustling noise to my left, so I turned, but I noticed that Naruto was gagged, Sasuke was bound, and a cloth was placed over my eyes.

"You will not scream." The voice growled in a low tone of voice. "If you do, I will slit your throat." Knowing what was best for me, I stayed quiet.

"Who are you?" I asked after a while. The hold on me tightened as we kept walking.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." He replied. I bit my lip to keep from talking back.

"Where are we headed?" I chose to ask instead.

"Somewhere." He answered vaguely.

"Can you be more specific?" I prodded.

"Shut up." He snarled, clawing my arm. I felt the trickle of blood and the familiar pain on my limb.

"Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" I asked. I refused to shut up.

"They're here." He said. Binding my hand with chakra blocking handcuffs, he took off the blindfold to show me a cavernous room with candles barely lighting the area.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"A cave." The voice said. I turned around to see Zaku from Team Dosu. Next to Naruto was Kin and next to Sasuke-kun was Dosu.

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked. Zaku growled and punched me in the stomach. I coughed up blood as some of it trickled down my lip.

"You ask too many questions, girl." He said.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun and team." An oily voice hissed. "I see that my team successfully took you here."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke snarled. The disgust was evident on his face. "What do you want?" Orochimaru appeared from the shadows. His long black hair was stringy and his skin pasty-white.

"I want you, my dear Sasuke-kun. I know something's up." He said, stroking Sasuke's jawbone. It took all of Sasuke's willpower not to shudder.

"What do you mean?" He asked with his jaw clenched. Orochimaru leaned in and whispered,

"I know you're not the real you." Laughing, he bit Sasuke's neck. "And I know that you will come to me when the time comes. They always do." Screaming in pain, Sasuke had gotten the cursed seal once again. Orochimaru knocked him out and turned to Naruto and me.

"Haruno Sakura-chan and Kyūbi-kun." He said. "I might have a use for you still. But not yet. I will wait and bide my time." He felt my hair and I openly winced. "Are you afraid of me?" He hissed. I stared him in those hateful citrine eyes of his and replied,

"To him who is in fear, everything rustles." Chuckled, Orochimaru pulled away and walked towards the center of the cave.

"Large words from such a little girl. I will be watching you. Take them away." He disappeared. Suddenly feeling weary, I let myself be led back to the forest and unshackled. I didn't even try to attack Team Dosu. I felt like crying. My whole goal was to make sure Sasuke-kun didn't get the Cursed Seal, but he did anyway.

"You didn't fail him, Sakura-chan. I guess some things have to happen." Naruto said, hugging me. I nodded numbly.

"At least he knows how to use it." I said.

* * *

**Okay, I don't really like this ending, but it'll have to do because I have big plans and I just couldn't find a way to break it off. Enjoy and R&R!**


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hey everybody! This chapter will not be told from the point of view of any of team 7.**

* * *

~Chapter 22 – Calm Before the Storm~

Shin stared out the window of his apartment with disoriented olive eyes. Outside, the sky seemed to disappear behind a dark veil of clouds threatening to burst. His eyes traveled to the pavement, which was dry. The hue of the tarmac matched perfectly with the quickly darkening sky. One by one, little raindrops fell, causing the road to grow darker and darker. Shin stood up and opened the sliding glass doors that separated him from the rain. The smell of wet pavement hit his senses like a freight train. Days like this were common in Amegakure, but today had Shin feeling sick.

He felt it before he heard it. A change in air pressure, then the sound of his door clicking open, then humming. Closing the door, Shin turned to see his brother, Sho standing in the doorway of the living room.

"What do you want?" Shin asked, returning to his seat on the white couch.

"That's no way to talk to your brother." Sho responded, a teasing note in his voice. "You usually ask someone how they've been if you haven't seen them in a while." Shin sighed exasperatedly.

"What do you want?" He asked again. Sho turned serious. He took a seat on the purple armchair that sat diagonal from Shin's perch.

"It has been reported that _he _is around." Sho said monotonously. Shin's eyes widened visibly.

"Why?" he asked, leaning forward. Sho shrugged.

"We don't know. Leader wasn't sure if it was he. That's why he sent me here along with the guard who spotted him."

"No." Shin spat. "Have Koyuki identify him." Narrowing his olive eyes, Sho replied,

"Koyuki will be in great danger if she identifies him. She isn't as subtle as you. She can't know that he is back." Shin looked back out the window. The rain was pouring now. He really didn't want to be pulled back into Leader's cabal, but he didn't want to put his lover in danger either.

"Fine." He conceded. Sho smiled cheekily.

"Leader said you would do it. Maemi is just outside; she can tell you what she saw." Shin stopped his brother.

"Wait, Sho. One person is not enough evidence that it was he. A lot of people look like him." Shin said. Sho looked his brother dead in the eye.

"His description is unmistakable." He responded.

"Then why do you need me?" Shin challenged. Sho averted his gaze.

"Because you are an identifier. It's what you do." He answered.

"There's more than that, Sho. You're not telling me everything." Shin bit back. Sho glared at his brother.

"Because Leader won't believe it unless _you _tell us!" He yelled. "Leader always liked you better!" Shin said nothing. "Maemi, you can come in." A woman with shoulder length lilac hair and dark brown eyes entered the apartment.

"Have a seat, Maemi-san." Shin said, gesturing to an identical purple lounger to the one Sho was sitting in. The woman sat down on the edge of the chair, obviously on edge. "Please tell me who you saw." Biting her lip, Maemi replied,

"I saw a man with an average build. He had dark brown hair that was pulled in a ponytail and dark eyes. He had tan skin and-"

"Please excuse my interruption, Maemi-san, but anyone could have these proportions." Shin said. Sho gestured for him to be quiet.

"Continue, Maemi." Maemi took a deep breath and said,

"And he had a scar across the bridge of his nose." Shin gasped,

"Iruka!" Sho leaned in.

"You are sure?" he asked. Shin nodded.

"It is Iruka. Why is he back?"

* * *

**Sorry it's short! R&R!  
**


	23. Sheltered

~Chapter 23 – Sheltered~

Swiftly moving between the large crates that took up most of the space in the warehouse, a woman clad in a large, dark green cloak descended upon a single door with frightening speed. Knocking seven times, a small rectangle opened.

"Who?" the person behind the door asked in a gravelly voice.

"Koyuki Akita." The woman replied.

"Number?" The person asked again. She could faintly see a deep scar that ran over the person's forehead when he moved.

"4292." Koyuki said. Getting agitated, Koyuki pounded on the door.

"Leader-sama asked for me." She called. The rectangular slit closed and the large door opened with an ominous creak.

"Enter, Koyuki Akita." The man said in his gravely voice once again. He wore a simple grey yukata and had a sword strapped to his thigh. She rushed past the man. She traveled through a maze of hallways and entered too many doors to count.

'Time was of the essence', Koyuki realized. She needed to act quickly. Approaching a thick oak door – the only wooden door in the entire base – Koyuki barged in. Sitting behind a desk was a man, but the dimness of the room and a dark hood gracing his head shadowed his appearance. Kneeling down, Koyuki bowed her head.

"Rise, Koyuki." Leader-sama said stoically. Rising, Koyuki studied the man whom no one knew about.

"Leader-sama, you called me?" She asked.

"Yes. I have a mission for you. The team from Amegakure has progressed to the last round of the Chuunin Exams and the fact that no sensei is present has been drawing more questions than we need. I am sending you to act as a sensei and gather intel on Iruka Umino." Leader-sama commanded.

"Is that all?" Koyuki asked. "As you know, I am not only an identifier, but I am a trained assassin."

"I know, Koyuki." Leader-sama's voice held a tinge of annoyance at the woman's straightforwardness.

"And it would do you well to remember your place here as well." Leader-sama finished. Koyuki bowed.

"Of course, Leader-sama." She replied, inwardly sighing. Leader-sama never really liked her temperament.

"As for your question, if that was all, no, it is not. I want you and Shin to take him out when the time is right. The Kyūbi container has formed quite an attachment to the little spy and in turn, Iruka has abandoned his job; I want him off the playing field." Leader-sama explained.

"Go. Shin will meet you in Konoha sometime within the next two weeks." Koyuki bowed and quickly left the base. Assassinate Iruka? She and Iruka had practically grown up together and were trained together. Clenching her fists, she knew that Leader-sama was right even though it killed her to admit it. Iruka could leak some important information about the group and they could not afford to be found out this early in the plan. A faint buzzing noise and the crackle of lightning was all the warning Koyuki had before a small explosion knocked her off her feet and into a stack of boxes. Standing where she once was appeared a woman in a silver kimono. Her hair was a silver-white that looked like the moon and her eyes were a similar shade of gray. Settled beside her was a large white tiger – much too large to be a normal tiger.

"Koyuki Akita." She said, her voice ghostly and faint.

"How do you know me?" Koyuki asked, mentally slapping herself for the cracking in her voice.

"I know everything." She replied mysteriously.

"When you kill Iruka Umino, let the Kyūbi and his team watch, but don't kill any of them."

"Why not?" Koyuki countered, her fear all but dissipated.

"They are needed for much more important things." The woman responded icily.

"Things you do not need to know." She finished.

"Who are you?" Koyuki asked, curiosity eventually taking hold and invading her mind.

"Kurotsuki." The woman answered vaguely before her shape began to shimmer and dissolve. "And this is Jinn." Koyuki watched as the woman began to fade. The words "things you do not need to know" lingered in her ears before the woman disappeared completely.

* * *

Sakura's Pov:

"You all have 30 days to train for the third part of the exams." Kakashi said to all three of us.

"Who's going to train us?" I asked, shifting from one foot to the other, nervously.

"I will be training all of you together. As for individually, Sasuke and Naruto already have someone else to teach them."

"And what about me?" I hissed, angrily.

"Where am I in this equation?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. He looked at his wrist – which lacked a watch – and said quickly. "Well, would you look at the time! I'm going to be late for a meeting! Bye!" He poofed away, leaving us alone once again. I turned to the boys.

"Who is training you?" I asked them. Even though I already knew the answer to the question, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to teach me Chidori again." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Jiraiya-sensei is going to teach me!" Naruto's azure eyes sparkled with the prospect of seeing his godfather again. I sighed.

"I guess I could find someone." I shrugged, but underneath my calm demeanor, I was bristling with anger.

'The nerve of some people!' My inner cried violently. I nodded in agreement before walking off alone to find a sensei. I mentally started going through the list of people who could possibly teach me something, but I ran into a soft wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Watch where you're going." The feminine voice of Anko Mitarashi greeted me. I stood up and bowed.

"My fault, Anko-san." I said, gritting my teeth. She studied me for a moment in silence before speaking once again.

"Take a walk with me, Haruno Sakura. You seem to have a lot on your mind." I was surprised, but hid it well as we began to walk down the dirt road.

"So tell me," She began looking around casually, "What were you thinking about?" I scratched at the invisible sore on my arm before finally breaking down and giving her an answer.

"I need a sensei to teach me things for the third exam." Smiling, Anko responded, "What do you want to learn?" I tapped my chin, deep in thought. Anko's trained light brown eyes studied me with only the experience of being a highly trained ninja could bring.

"I don't know." I concluded. "Anything, I guess." Anko nodded wisely.

"Open. I like that." She said thoughtfully. "How about this, kid." I looked up at her curiously.

"I will teach you for the Chuunin Exams." My eyes grew wide (as if they weren't big enough already) and I gasped loudly.

"Really? What would you teach me?" I asked in shock. Anko grinned and patted my head, as if I was a lost puppy.

"Fitting in and standing out is the goal." She said, sagely.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at the dango shop." She finished as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. As I watched the smoke clear, I continued walking toward my destination.

'Fitting in and standing out? What did she mean by that?' Inner asked curiously.

"Probably fitting in and standing out." I replied. Inner growled in frustration.

"You're not answering my questions!" she cried. I chuckled in amusement and continued walking. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	24. All the World's a Stage

~Chapter 24 –All the World's a Stage~

"What's the first thing about blending in?" Anko asked. Her back was rigid and her expression slightly annoyed.

"Um.." The pink haired kunoichi stuttered. "I don't know?" Anko sighed and shook her head.

"Think again, Sakura. You're a smart girl, I know you know it." Looking around, Sakura pursed her lips.

"I know!" She shouted. "Don't draw attention to yourself!" Anko smiled before responding, "Correct. With your pink hair and green eyes, that might be hard to do, but you will be able to do it with a lot of practice." Sakura nodded as she began rubbing the tips of her hair between two of her fingers.

"What would happen if I dyed my hair?" She asked suddenly.

"You don't do that unless absolutely necessary. That will only draw more attention to you." She admonished. A devilish grin spread across the older woman's pretty features. "How good are your acting skills?"

The next few hours were spent honing Sakura's sub par acting skills. Finally, Anko had enough.

"We're done for today." Sakura couldn't help but to nod in agreement. "How about we go get some dinner?" Anko suggested as she began to make her way toward town. Sakura stood there watching the woman's back before finally a bout of hunger hit her. She scrambled to catch up.

The doors of the dango shop rang loudly as the two women stepped inside and let the cool air wash over them. A pretty young waitress stepped forward and welcomed the two women with a bright smile.

"Table for two, please." Sakura announced softly. The young waitress smiled and nodded once again before picking up two menus to lead the women to their table.

"Follow me please." The young woman led the two to a small booth in the far corner of the shop. For once, Sakura was grateful to not be the center of attention.

"I will be back for your order soon. Please take all the time you need." She said, before smiling and walking away. Anko looked around the room, her brown eyes searching before they landed on a destination.

"Now _that _is a woman who has bad acting skills." Anko chuckled. Sakura followed her teacher's gaze to a female with hair just a shade or two darker than Naruto's and dark gray eyes. Sakura observed as the lady kept squirming in her seat, her eyes darted around nervously.

"Watch her, Sakura, and see what not to do." Sakura nodded and kept the woman within her sights. She watched as three genin approached the woman and she visibly relaxed.

"I told you not to be late!" She cried, her voice holding a faint accent. The tallest of the three bowed.

"We apologize, Kana."

"It's Kana-sensei to you!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I apologize for Soumei, Kana-sensei. He is not taking our job seriously." A young girl with dark orange hair that fell to her shoulders bowed.

"It is alright, Yuzuna." Kana replied.

"Take a seat." The three kids sat across from the woman as Sakura continued to watch. She couldn't help but to overhear Yuzuna say, "Soumei is not taking Leader's orders very seriously."

"Hush, Zuna!" The shortest male hissed. "We are in a public place!"

"Nobody's listening, Binya. We're fine." Yuzuna waved her hand. Binya rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt _nobody's _listening." He huffed. The four leaned into the table.

"Here's the plan." Kana said. Just as Sakura leaned forward, the young waitress from before blocked her view.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "What would you like?"

"Umm, er, I'll have the special." She stuttered.

"How many, miss?"

"Er, three sticks." Sakura replied quickly. The waitress wrote that down on her pad of paper.

"And you, Anko-san?" she asked Sakura's mentor.

"My usual." Anko said, stretching. The young waitress worked quickly as she scribbled the orders onto her pad.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"I think so." Sakura replied.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water, tea?" The young woman asked brightly.

"No, thank you." Sakura said.

"I'll have a cup of sake." Anko called out. The young woman nodded as she continued to scribble once again. The young woman stopped writing and turned to the women once again. She eyed the pink haired kunoichi closely as if she was seeing something of an oddity.

"You're pretty young." She noted. "Are you by chance in the Chuunin Exams?" Sakura fidgeted in her seat. She was anxious to going back and hearing what the mysterious people at the other table plans were.

"Yes, I am." She answered quickly. Anko nudged her arm.

"Be more respectful to Akio. She is your elder after all." She admonished. Sakura turned her gaze on Akio.

"My apologies, Akio-san. Yes, I am in the Chuunin Exams. They were very hard, but I have Anko-sensei to teach me a few tricks." She explained. Akio smiled.

"What team are you on?" She asked, striking a more comfortable pose.

"I'm on Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi for a sensei." Sakura said.

"If I may ask, who are your teammates?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said. Akio smiled before she shifted her pose once again.

"Well, I better get your order to the kitchen. Good luck on the remainder of your exams." She said. When Akio's leggy form disappeared, Sakura looked back at the table to where Kana and her genin sat, but they were gone. She cursed and Anko shook her head.

"You'll have more opportunities, Sakura. Those were the Ame genin and that was their sensei that was missing for most of the exams. She got in a few days ago." Anko said. Sakura huffed, but nodded her head.

"Alright then, Anko-sensei." She conceded. "When shall we meet again?"

"Tomorrow after lunch at the city center." Anko said, standing up. "I take it you'll pay for the bill?" She smirked and began walking away.

"Only this time, Anko-sensei!" Sakura hollered after her, placing some money on the table. She walked out of the restaurant, but quickly hid behind the small sign when she spotted the dark yellow hair and tall, lanky form of Kana from Amegakure. In front of her were the three genin.

"What do you want us to do, Kana-sensei?" Yuzuna asked.

"We need you to become familiar to Konoha's Team 7. They are essential to the plan and it could become detrimental if we proceeded too early or too late." Kana explained. Binya nodded.

"May we have the files?" He asked.

"Of course. Here you are." Kana handed a manila folder to the short male, who stashed it in his dark green jacket.

"We'll head back to our hotel room and look over the files. Where shall we meet for training?" Soumei asked, keeping a rigid position.

"Right here early in the morning." Kana replied.

"And don't let Iruka see me. Even though my appearance was changed, he would still recognize my chakra signature." Binya's dark eyes flitted around the street. "I sense an eavesdropper." He said quietly, leaning in.

"We should disperse." Kana nodded, reaching her chakra out.

"I sense him too. Good-bye." She said.

"Bye, Kana-sensei!" the three chorused, their voices now laced heavily with innocence that a genin would have.

'Impressive acting skills, isn't it?' Inner commented. 'You could learn a thing or two from them.' Sakura rolled her eyes.

'**The woman, Kana, her acting skills suck. The three genin are another story. Although, I don't think they are genin. We'll have to keep watch on them. It seems like they have something planned.'** She replied. Inner agreed while Sakura ran to her apartment. She would have to proceed carefully from now on. Iruka was involved, and if he knew who Kana was, it might be a danger to not only him but also her entire team. She would just have to play along for now.

* * *

**Haha, I don't know why I didn't do this last chapter, but:  
**

**Thank you to my beta reader, Perfect Beauty! You are doing an awesome job! Cookies to you!**

**Also:**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! They fuel my creative juices!  
-Invalid String**


	25. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

~Chapter 25 – Secrets Secrets Are No Fun~

"Something seems to be troubling you, Sakura," the raven-haired Uchiha said, scooting closer to his girlfriend. Sakura shook her head and turned away.

"I'm simply thinking is all." she insisted. Sasuke sighed and hugged her.

"You don't have to hold the burden of the world on your shoulders. You can tell us, you know," he murmured softly into her hair. Leaning into his touch, Sakura sighed.

"Like I said, I'm just thinking." she replied faintly.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.  
"Everything. The exams, your cursed seal," she answered.

The pair sat in silence, letting the cool night air wash over them and push away all their worries.

Morning came too soon for Sakura. Groaning, she barely remembered Sasuke carrying her to the bed and tucking her in for the night. Realizing that she had to meet Anko that afternoon, Sakura quickly took a shower and ate some breakfast. Not knowing what to do, she simply picked a book and began to read. It was a medic book about the basics of the human brain.

"Knock knock." She heard the voice of one Ino Yamanaka enter her apartment.

"Hey, Ino-pig." Sakura put the book down and went to meet her friend. Ino twiddled her fingers nervously before meeting Sakura's even gaze.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch together." She said shyly. Sakura almost laughed at Ino's timid behavior, but she didn't.

"Sorry, Ino. I can't today. I have to meet Anko-sensei in a few minutes. Maybe we could have dinner together?" Sakura proposed. She made an effort to reach out to her estranged friend and it made Ino smile.

"I'd love that. You have to tell me everything about you and Sasuke-kun!" she squealed, hugging the pinkette.

"Would you like to walk with me? I have to head to the city center." Sakura said while strapping her kunai holder to her thigh.

"Why not." Ino said, waiting at the door. The two walked in affable silence until Sakura bid her farewell.

"I'll come to the shop once my training is over." Ino waved goodbye as she entered her family's flower shop.

'Something is going on with Sakura.' She thought, taking a seat on a stool behind the counter. 'It's bothering me.' A woman with light brown hair tied in a bun and light brown eyes entered the shop. A regal air surrounded her as she moved gracefully.

"Ino, my darling. What is upsetting you?" She asked. Ino looked up at her mother and studied her face.

"Sakura is." she finally said.

"Why? Sakura-chan is your best friend." Her mother seemed baffled.

"She's hiding something. Ever since the teams were announced, she's been different. Almost like she's a different person entirely. I don't know what to do!" Ino wailed. She buried her face in her arms. Ino's mother patted her head delicately and replied, "Ask her. The best way to approach a problem is to do it head-on." Ino smiled at her mother's consoling words.

"Thanks, mom." She said.

* * *

"Your acting is getting better." Anko commented. Sakura grinned brightly, her sea-foam eyes lighting up.

"Thanks, Anko-sensei!" Taking a seat on the grass, Anko said, "What should we work on now?" Sakura tapped her chin and shrugged.

"Whatever you think we should."

"You certainly have no drive, do you." Anko stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" Sakura called. Anko turned slightly. "I do, it's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" Anko growled.

"I don't know much about acting so I don't know what my options are." Sakura finally admitted. Anko walked back to where Sakura was.

"Then how about I teach you how to keep secrets." She suggested. Sakura brightened considerably.

"Sure!" She cried.

* * *

A few hours later and many mental bruises, Sakura lay sprawled out on the grass. Sweat covered her large forehead.

"Are you sure you're a shinobi?" Anko taunted, a smirk gracing her face. "You're tired from _that_?" Sakura shot a weak glare at her sensei before flopping on her stomach.

"I had to think!" she mewled feebly. Anko laughed loudly and kneeled down.

"Well, we still have a lot of time before the finals, so how about we just spar? Taijutsu only for today." Anko pitched. Jumping up, a new fire blazed in Sakura's eyes.

"Yes!" she yelled, getting into a fighting stance. "Chakra or no chakra?"

"No chakra today." Anko said. "I want to see where you are." Lunging at Sakura, Anko promptly dropped down low and swung her foot around. Jumping over them, Sakura flipped in the air and brought her foot down in an axe kick. Rolling out of the way, Anko jumped up and punched where Sakura was. Taking the brunt of the force, Sakura was pushed backwards a few inches and the breath was knocked out of her. Running forward, they engaged in a fistfight, neither landing a hit on each other. Finally, Anko threw her fist at Sakura's face and hit her kidney with her free hand. Pushed onto the ground, Sakura coughed up blood.

"You win." Sakura said, wiping the dribbling blood from her chin. Anko chuckled and helped the pinkette up.

"You are a very good taijutsu fighter, Sakura." She commented.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Sakura blushed. Looking at the sky, the purple-haired woman asked, "Don't you have too meet Ino somewhere?"

"How did you know?" Sakura's eyes widened. Anko grinned and pushed Sakura towards the town.

"I have eyes everywhere, Sakura." Paling slightly, Sakura bid her goodbye and rushed off to the BBQ restaurant where she promised to meet Ino.

"Hey, Piggy!" Sakura smiled as she hugged the blonde. Ino gulped and said, "Forehead, I have to ask you something." Smiling wider, Sakura led them to a table where they ordered some pork to fry.

"Ask away, Ino-chan." An uneasy smile formed on Ino's face.

"Well, how do I start? You're different." She blurted out.

"How so?" Sakura looked confused.

"You're more mature, powerful, I can't explain it, but you've changed and I don't know if I like it. You're not the same Sakura I had to defend against the bullies when we were younger." Ino explained. A pained look appeared on her face as Sakura sighed.

"I…I don't _want _to be that same girl again." Memories flashed in her head of Sasuke and Naruto dying as well as Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-san, and many other people she cared about. Even Ino. "Pig…" Sakura trailed off. "I changed, yes. But I did it for a reason. I don't know if I can tell you yet, but I promise you this: when I _can_ tell you, I _will_." Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Forehead!" Ino cried, hugging the girl. "I missed hanging out with you! Our stupid fight over Sasuke-kun broke us apart and I'm sorry!" Sakura smiled softly and patted Ino on the back.

"It's alright, Ino-chan. I forgive you."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! *Insert weeping here* Anywayy... Hope you like it! I thought that the change in personality and power would cause some people distress! R&R!**

**-Invalid String**


	26. Hidden Hearts

~Chapter 26 – Hidden Hearts~

"Hold your head high and don't let the words get to you." A woman with straw colored hair and eyes lavender eyes as purple as the flower they were named after said. The three kids stood in front of her, their spines rigid and a calm face on each.

"What will you be doing while we are there?" Binya asked, his brown hair covering his eyes slightly.

"Scouting." The woman replied.

"Good luck." Yuzuna said, bowing her head. "And don't get caught." The third male, Soumei, huffed and crossed his arms.

"We should be scouting as well." He growled. The woman sent a glare his way before turning around and leaving.

"Let's go, Soumei, Binya." Yuzuna began walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Leader-sama, I request immediate information on one Umino Iruka." Kana said into her bracelet.

"_Umino Iruka – Chuunin. Ninja registration number – 011850. He's an orphan. Occupation – Academy Teacher." _The monotonous voice replied.

"Thank you." Kana cut communication. So he was a Chuunin. Masking her chakra, she headed over to the Academy. Deciding to watch from a far, she called her summons and positioned them around the classroom that belonged to him.

_"Afternoon, Hokage-sama. What can I do for you?" Iruka asked, bowing._

_ "I need to speak to you about the Amegakure ninjas." The Hokage replied, taking a seat. _

_ "What about them?" Iruka leaned against the desk. _

_ "I need you to be watching over them. They seem up to no good." The Hokage responded. "I'll be leaving now." Iruka bowed once more as the old man left._

Kana felt a pang in her heart. She grew up with Iruka, she trained with him, but he left. Breathing sharply, Kana stood up to leave when she felt the familiar chakra signature behind her.

"So you came." The voice sent shockwaves through her. Turning around slowly, Kana came face-to-face with Iruka.

"I did." Kana replied icily. Iruka crossed his arms and responded, "I didn't think you would." Kana simply stared.

"I'm with my genin team." She said after some time. Iruka snorted.

"You're an assassin, Koyuki. You know that." He said, turning away.

"I know." The woman lowered her head.

"So what did Leader-sama want from you?" he asked.

"I cannot tell you that." Koyuki replied.

"How's Shin?" The question caused Koyuki to freeze. She did not expect that.

"He's fine." She replied cryptically.

"You don't love him, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"He's a great man." Koyuki spat. "Better than you will ever be." Iruka chuckled.

"That's what you want to believe." He strode quickly towards Koyuki. Taking a step back, Koyuki looked around wildly. "Tell me, Ko," Koyuki shivered at her nickname, "were you sent here to kill someone important?" Koyuki could only nod. "Is it, Hokage-sama?" She shook her head. "What about the Kyūbi container?" Another shake of the head. Iruka's hot breath fanned over Koyuki's face as he whispered in her ear, "Is it me?" In a flash, he was gone. Attempting to calm herself, Koyuki could only feel the hot breath that was there previously and hear the pounding of her heart. Did she love Shin? She thought she did…

* * *

**Here's another mini chapter! I hope you like all the tension that I gave Koyuki and Iruka! It's been really fun writing her, but she's going to be gone soon :( R&R!**

**-Invalid String**


	27. The Final Countdown

~Chapter 27 – The Final Countdown~

"Pein, do you think that there is even an inkling of doubt in Koyuki?" The blue-haired beauty sat on a chair across from Pein.

"Nonsense, Konan. She will realize that Iruka has failed his duty and that he has to die." Pein replied evenly, his gaze never wavering. Flinching slightly, Konan rose.

"I guess you don't understand a woman then," she said slowly. "Because if you did, you wouldn't have sent Koyuki." Leaving the room, Pein rolled his eyes at Konan's dramatic tendencies.

"Leader-sama." A voice said from outside. Konan peaked her head in.

"Shin is here to see you." She grumbled. In came the brown-haired olive-eyed male.

"Have a seat, Shin." Pein motioned to the chair that Konan had previously occupied.

"Leader-sama, I just wanted to let you know that I am safely on my way to Konoha and I will reach there by sundown today." Pein nodded to the shadow clone.

"Very good, Shin, very good. You will help Koyuki kill Iruka, and if she hesitates, you must kill her as well. There is no room for weakness in my organization." Shin's expression turned stony, but he nodded.

"Yes, Leader-sama." He replied.

"You are dismissed." Pein said as the clone disappeared.

* * *

"AH!" The yellow-haired woman cried as she whipped around and held a kunai to her attacker's throat. When she saw it was Shin, she relaxed. "Dammit Shin, why do you always have to scare me like that!" She hugged him tightly. Shin chuckled and kissed her head.

"Not my fault you're scared easily." He replied. Pursing her lips, Koyuki leaned in.

"The people of Konoha know me as Oshiro Kana. What's your codename?" she asked.

"Sakkaku Engimono."

"Illusion Bringer? Boy, if Konoha doesn't think something's up, they're stupider than I thought!" Kana smirked. Sakkaku laughed as he held her hand.

"Let's go see the team." He kissed her cheek, but whispered, "We have three days." Kana felt chills run down her spine at the thought of killing her former love. She nodded anyway.

"Good afternoon, Sakkaku-sama." Yuzuna bowed.

"Sama?" Kana asked. Binya turned to the woman.

"While you were gone on previous assignments, Sakkaku-sama had become favorable in Leader-sama's organization." He explained. Frowning, Kana asked, "What about me?"

"You are posing as Sakkaku-sama's fiancé, which is not to far off from the actual thing." Soumei clarified monotonously. Kana nodded.

"Alright. We need to head to the arena now. The matches should be starting soon." The five of them walked to the large arena that was to be holding the Chuunin Exams. Sakkaku headed up to the balcony as the representative of Ame. Kana took the kids to the waiting area. Her earpiece crackled to life.

"Leader-sama said to scout for potential members as well." She heard Sakkaku say.

"Clear." She whispered. Turning to the kids, she looked them dead in the eye. "You are to win no matter what. If you fail, Leader-sama will kick you out or kill you." The three nodded.

"We were raised as Leader-sama's underlings. We will not fail him." Binya proclaimed. The other two nodded in conformation.

"Good." Kana turned to the large billboard.

"The first match!" An announcer walked out to the center of the ring. He pointed to the large board where names zoomed by until they stopped.

_Ishiyama Soumei _**vs.**_ Haruno Sakura_

* * *

**Another really short chapter, I'm sorry, but I wanted to get some details out there before the larger, more fighting-filled chapters come out. I got 'Sakkaku Engimono' from Google Translate, so it might not be correct. Sorry if it's not XP. I'm so proud of myself! Arc 1 of this 2 arc story is almost complete which means I'm almost halfway done! R&R!**

**-Invalid String**


	28. Soumei vs Sakura

~Chapter 28 – Soumei vs. Sakura~

Without so much of a good luck from his teammates, Soumei walked onto the field. Next to the proctor stood a short girl with shoulder-length amaranth pink hair. She wore black shorts and a red apron skirt paired with a V-neck black shirt and wrappings on her right shoulder. Chuckling to himself, Soumei stopped. He was lucky, he thought, the girl would be easy to beat.

* * *

"Arrogant guy, isn't he?" Inner asked. Sakura nodded inwardly.

"**Oh definitely. Hey, isn't he the Ame Nin?**"

"Appears so. Let's kick his butt, shall we?" Inner smirked as Sakura contained a laugh.

"**We shall.**" She hadn't had a real conversation with Inner for a while and she honestly missed it.

"Konoha's Haruno Sakura," *cough*, "and Amegakure's Ishiyama Soumei," *cough*. The proctor had to contain a volley of coughs. "You may not kill each other. Once one of you is knocked unconscious, all fighting must *cough* stop. Failure to follow these rules could and would get you kicked out." Sakura and Soumei nodded. "You may begin." Hayate Gekko stepped back – far back – and watched the fight unfold.

"So you're Amegakure, huh?" Sakura asked, forming the half tiger seal.

"Yes. And Amegakure's going to kick your butt!" He lunged at her, ready to punch, but Sakura merely sidestepped and he missed.

"You can only kick my butt if you can touch me." _Poof!_ Inner appeared next to Sakura with a devious smirk on her face. "And my _guard dog_ won't let that happen." Inner jumped in front of Sakura.

"What is this jutsu?" Soumei was quite curious. He had never seen anything like this.

"I am Inner."

"And I am Outer."  
"And together, we are **Sakura**." They both lunged at Soumei

and he barely had time to react. He just got out of the way in time, but Sakura managed to get a cut on his arm with her kunai.

"Okay! I've had enough of this!" he pulled off the bandages from his arm. On it were small summoning circles. Biting his thumb, he placed a drop of blood on each and out came ten large bear-like creatures. Each had a different eye color. The largest one had striking red eyes, like the sharingan. "Attack!" The bears rushed at the two girls and Soumei followed suit. A few minutes later, the bears retreated. The girls were standing with sweat on their forehead, but no injuries. "How is this possible?" Soumei was baffled. "You should be knocked out!" Sakura laughed.

"Try again." She rushed towards him with chakra infused in her hand. Punching his stomach, Soumei was skyrocketed backwards. He hit the back wall with a sickening crunch. Hayate rushed towards the boy. Sakura looked up at the stands where she saw her teammates. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head and Sasuke was smirking. Sakura waved eagerly up there. Groups of people waved back.

"Ishiyama Soumei is unconscious. Haruno Sakura is the winner!" The crowd roared in delight as Sakura left the arena floor and walked up to her teammates.

"Soumei was an Amegakure Nin." She whispered. "Ame Nins weren't here last year." Sasuke nodded.

"It's true. Will the genjutsu happen like it did last time?" Naruto looked at the sky.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But if it does, we'll be ready." He looked back at Sakura and Sasuke. "We'll be ready to defeat Orochimaru and Sand!" he whispered fiercely. Sakura smiled and hugged the boy, bonking the back of his head lightly.

"I promise, Naruto! You'll live to be Hokage this time!" The three of them looked content as Hayate called the next two.

"Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin!" The three didn't bother to watch the match because they knew how it went. Names and matches went by as the second round began. The entire Sand group moved on and the other two Ame Nins did as well.

"Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura." The voice of the proctor shocked Sakura out of her deep thinking state.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his arms around wildly, nearly hitting Sasuke in the face. Sakura giggled lightly before heading down to the ring. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"You can do it, Sak!" Inner cried, throwing her fist up in the air. Smiling softly, Sakura stared right at the girl she considered to be her best friend.

"Begin!" Hayate stepped back, allowing the two girls to circle each other. Ino made the first move. She lunged forward, attempting to punch Sakura in the shoulder, but the pinkette dodge and threw her foot out. Ino tripped and fell, but rolled away before Sakura could do any real damage. The two regained their footing and continued to circle each other.

"_She's favoring her left side." _Sasuke's voice filled Sakura's head. "_Aim for the back of her left knee. If you can tweak the tendon, she won't be able to move." _Sakura smirked.

"_Isn't this considered cheating?"_ She could almost feel Sasuke smirking. Disappearing from sight, Sakura hid in the deep green trees. Ino was looking around, her blonde hair frazzled.

"Face me, Sakura!" She yelled, throwing her arms out. A pillar of smoke materialized to Ino's right and she whirled around to face it. Sakura wasn't there. Another pillar appeared slightly behind her and Ino jumped out of the way. The pillars of smoke were coming about more and more and Ino was beginning to get dizzy. Suddenly, they all stopped. Confused and dazed, Ino didn't notice Sakura coming up stealthily behind her and jabbing the tender spot behind her left knee. Falling down, Ino coughed a bit. Trying to stand, Ino realized that Sakura cut the tendon partly so she couldn't stand. Realizing what she had to do, Ino put her hands out in a circular shape and closed her eyes.

"Mind Body Switch." She muttered. Opening her eyes, Ino looked at a blank cavern. It had white walls and a white floor. There was no source of light, but it was eerily vivid. Two bodies shimmered into existence before the blonde. One was Sakura and the other was Sakura with a slight difference. It had 'inner' stamped on her forehead. The only difference about the two Sakura's and the Sakura out in the arena was that these were older. Much older. Roughly sixteen or seventeen, the regular looking Sakura had her short hair pulled into a ponytail with two bangs framing her face. She was more filled out, but still lithe and tiny.

"You don't belong in my mind, Ino." The second Sakura poofed away, leaving only one. The pinkette sighed wearily and massaged her forehead.

"What is this?" Ino was baffled. Truly and honestly baffled. Looking up, Sakura didn't reply for a moment.

"Things you don't need to know yet." Leveling her gaze, the shamrock green eyes boring straight into Ino's baby blue ones.

"What are you talking about!" If Ino was an animal, she would look like a spitting cat.

"I'm doing this to protect you!" Sakura yelled back. "This," she motioned to her body, "is something I'd like to forget about!"

"I'm your best friend, Sakura! We're supposed to share secrets! Not keep them!" Ino cried.

"I've learned that some things are best kept secret." Sakura whispered. "It's time for you to leave." Feeling dizzy, Ino opened her eyes once more to find that she was on the ground staring at the ceiling of the arena. Feeling tears stinging in the corner of her eyes, she put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. Wincing as she put pressure on her right leg, she refused to back down. She drew a few kunais out and whipped them at Sakura.

"You are my best friend!" She screamed, launching a new volley of weapons at her opponent. "If you can't trust me, then go away!" Finally, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She rushed at the blonde and pinched her neck, causing her to fall unconscious in her arms.

"Yamanaka Ino is unconscious. Haruno Sakura is the winner." Hayate announced, signaling for the medics to take Ino away. Sakura walked slowly upstairs and lowered herself down onto a chair where she sat, still as a stone for Naruto's match with Neji and Sasuke's match with Gaara.

"Are you sure she's okay, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, poking the pinkette's side.

"Ino saw me." Sakura's voice was hoarse. "She saw my older self. She hates me."

"Snap out of it, Sakura, we've got a bigger problem." Sasuke pointed to the fans that were starting to pass out. "Orochimaru."

* * *

**Anyway, sorry for the late update! I really had to work hard to create this thing :/ R&R!**

**-Invalid String**


	29. Orochimaru Returns

~Chapter 29 – Orochimaru Returns~

"_Snap out of it, Sakura, we've got a bigger problem." Sasuke pointed to the fans that were starting to pass out. "Orochimaru."_

* * *

"Kai." An ANBU member dispelled the genjutsu that had previously attempted to put him to sleep. His mask, made of gleaming white porcelain, was tilted up towards the Kage Box.

"Cat, go check the Kage Box." A voice buzzed in his ear.

"Hai." Cat rushed up towards the box, but was deterred by a strong jutsu.

"I can't, Boar. There's a jutsu stopping me."

"Well, dispel it!" Cat could feel Boar's rage. He cut the communication and focused all of his chakra into dispelling the powerful genjutsu that was deterring him away. Once it was broken, Cat rushed into the room, only to find it unoccupied. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling and Cat cursed.

"Boar," he trailed off.

"What!" Boar snapped.

"They're gone."

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sakura goaded herself along as she rushed through the road. The Hokage was taken by Orochimaru dressed in the Kazekage's skin and Sakura had to get there fast. She came to a grinding halt, spewing pebbled everywhere, as she saw Orochimaru's blade at the Hokage's neck. Naruto rushed past her and yelled, "Jiji!" Orochimaru laughed.

"Ku ku ku. Look what we have here! Jinchuuriki-kun pays me a visit!" he said, hissing like a snake.

"Let go of him you sick bastard!" Naruto yelled angrily, red seeping into his eyes.

"And why should I do that?" Orochimaru laughed again.

"Because he cares for our village! He shouldn't die! Not like last time!" Golden chakra started to cover Naruto, as he became a mass of flames.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, but it was lost to him.

"Last time?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. Like last time." Naruto whispered. He launched a volley of rasengan at Orochimaru, but the snake man simply evaded them.

"Is that all you got?" he provoked. Naruto snarled loudly.

"Kurama! Lend me some power!" he said to the Kyūbi.

"_Kit, listen and listen well: NO._" Naruto growled in frustration.

"Why not!" He whined.

"_Think. Not all things can be reversed. Orochimaru cannot be beaten right now. Wait, be patient._"  
"I can't let Jiji die!" Naruto argued. Kyūbi sighed.

"_**Naruto**__. You can't save him. He needs to battle it out with Orochimaru and die. It's how his life was meant to be._" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm going to stop him. With or without your power." Staring straight at the pasty white man, Naruto rushed at him, a large rasengan in his hand. Wind whipped around him as he yelled back to Sasuke and Sakura, "Go stop Suna! I've got this!"

"Always trying to be the hero!" Sakura yelled back, but complied. Naruto focused all of his attention on Orochimaru, who still had Sarutobi in his clutches.

"You think you can stop me! Hopeless." Orochimaru scorned. Drawing the sword across his neck, blood seeped out of the Hokage's neck and his body dropped lifelessly onto the ground.

"JIJI!" Naruto cried. "I will kill you!" Red chakra tendrils snaked out from his body and attempted to pierce Orochimaru, but the man disappeared in a column of smoke and an evil laugh. Falling to the ground, Naruto placed his head on his lap and wept.

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pulled the raven-haired male quickly behind her. A girl with sandy blonde hair in four ponytails stood in their way. Temari no Sabaku.

"Konoha scum." She spat, drawing her battle fan.

"You don't have to fight, Temari." Sakura said. Temari hesitated slightly.

"I had orders. I _follow _orders. My father gave me them." She hissed. Rushing at Sakura, she swung the fan and a gust of wind blew the pinkette away. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and activated his sharingan.

"Wait, Sasuke. Temari, your father is dead. Its just Orochimaru posing as him!" Sakura cried, standing up. She winced as she applied pressure to her left foot.

"How would you know anything of that? You're just a genin!" Temari yelled, blowing another gust of wind at the two shinobi. They were expecting it and they dodged.

"Because we know things! Orochimaru has killed our Hokage and he set this whole thing up just to do that!" Sakura cried back, filling her fist with chakra. She lunged at Temari and punched the girl square in the chest. Temari went flying back and hit her head against the tree. She slid down to the ground, unconscious.

"Go get someone to detain her. I'll find Dobe." Sasuke said, running off.

* * *

"Gaara! Stop it!" Naruto yelled, running around trying not to get hit with the sand that swirled ominously around said redhead.

"Mother demands blood! She demands _your _blood!" Gaara screamed, lashing out. Sand caught Naruto and started to suffocate him.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "I know how you feel!"

"HOW CAN YOU?" Gaara shrieked. Sand finally covered Naruto's face as Gaara laughed maniacally. Suddenly, Gaara froze. "What's going on?" A bright yellow light flooded out from Gaara's sand cocoon as cracks appeared. "What's this?" Gaara's sea foam eyes opened wide. His sand exploded outwards as Naruto stood, covered in golden fire.

"I know what it's like to be a jinchuuriki, Gaara." Naruto said, forming the rasengan in his hand. "I _am _a jinchuuriki." He rushed forward. The rasengan hit Gaara in the shoulder and he crumpled under the force. Using chakra chains that he got from his mother, Naruto restrained Gaara as he inspected the seal. "I know you can't sleep because of Ichibi no Tanuki. I want to help you, Gaara. I'm your friend." Naruto whispered.

"…Friend?" Gaara asked, unsure. Naruto nodded and placed both hands on his seal. Closing his eyes, Naruto used his knowledge of Fuuinjutsu to help the seal.

"Yes. Friend." Gaara closed his eyes and fell asleep as Sasuke stepped forward.

"Good job, Dobe. I think the fighting has stopped so we can bring Gaara to the hospital. Sakura has Temari there."

"What about Kankuro?" Naruto asked, picking up the one-tailed jinchuuriki. Sasuke shrugged.

"With hope he will come to the hospital to find his siblings." He replied. The two walked in silence all the way to the hospital. Sakura rushed forward to hug the blonde and kiss Sasuke on the lips.

"Thank kami you're okay!" she gushed. Sasuke smirked and patted the girl's hair.

"We don't die that easily." Sakura gave the two of them a dazzling smile. Unexpectedly, her demeanor changed as she cried,

"Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke cocked his head.

"Iruka-sensei?" Biting her lip, Sakura grabbed the boy's arms and dragged them off.

"I saw the Ame nin talking about killing off Iruka!" Just as she said, the three Ame genin and their sensei were standing around Iruka. A man stood off to the side, his olive green eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled just as the woman sliced his neck. Her dark gray eyes made contact with the trio's and you could barely see regret flashing in the orbs. She then turned around and disappeared along with the three genin and the man. Team Seven stood trembling as a silver-haired woman and her white tiger stood somewhere else, laughing.

"Good. Now they are susceptible to _other things_." Kurotsuki said, rubbing her hands together.

"Of course," the snowy tiger replied. "Our plan is almost done." Kurotsuki grinned, revealing her pearly white teeth.

"True, Jinn. Soon, all of the ninjas will pay! They will pay for what they did!"

* * *

**Halfway done! Waa! That was the end of Arc 1 - Suspicions. On to Arc 2 - Reality! R&R! Flames are allowed, people!**

**-Invalid String**


End file.
